I Don't Like Her, I swear!
by RaeganBlack
Summary: "So I have this best friend.. Everyone thinks I'm in love with her her and I'm not quite sure what I should do about it."-Albus Severus Potter
1. Hangovers are a Bitch

A/N: WOW! It's been forever since I've written a story for this website. Hopefully everyone's reactions will be better this time around. I'm older and a better writer, if I do say so myself, than I was about four years ago, so yeah. Anyway, No flames. Constructive criticism is welcome. Just so you know, Albus Severus Potter is going to be called Sev, if only because I'm stubborn and that's what I want to call him. :) And the way I portray Lily Luna is as the odd ball in a sense. She's more in touch with the muggle world if only in the sense that she listens to muggle music (Hey what's good is good right?). That's just me tho.

Rated M for Language.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. Last names will be used that you recognize (E.G. Wood, Longbottom, etc.). J.K. Rowling owns it all... Lucky woman that she is.

I Thought We Were Friends

_A Next Generation Fic_

_Albus "Sev" Potter and Kailee Wood_

_Chapter 1: Hangovers are a Bitch: Sev's POV_

Sev Potter groaned as he rolled over in bed, blindly reaching out for his glasses. When he slipped them on and opened his eyes, he instantly regretted letting his older brother, James, and their god-brother, Teddy, convince him in taking "just one more shot" of Firewhiskey the night before.

"Go away!" He growled when someone pounded on his door. His head was pounding and he was tempted to risk getting expelled from Hogwarts if it meant that he could hex the person disturbing him into next year.

He heard the lock on his door click open and groaned. Lovely, just bloody brilliant! All he needed was for one of his parents to see him like this. His mum would kill him.

Luckily, the chuckle he heard was decidedly masculine and when he peaked open one eye, he noticed that the blue haired man standing in his doorway looked nothing like his father.

Teddy Lupin walked over to Sev's bed and shook his head. "One too many last night, eh?"

"You should know, you bloody bastard." Sev glared at him. "Just one more shot, Sev! Come on, it won't kill ya!" He mimicked James and Teddy's words from the night before.

Teddy laughed out loud this time. "You'll survive it. Just take this, go drink some coffee and get some breakfast. You'll be feeling better in no time. Aunt Ginny says that you need to get downstairs anyway."

"What the hell is this?" Sev asked, taking the vial from Teddy's hand.

"It's a hangover potion. It tastes horrible but that's what the coffee and breakfast is for afterward."

"I hate you right now. Just so you know."

"You'll get over it." Teddy grinned. "Now come on before Aunt Ginny comes up here after you."

Sev downed the hangover potion in one gulp before getting out of bed to pull on a pair of Puddlemere United pajama pants and a tee shirt.

"Hogwarts letters." He heard his mother announce as he came down the stairs.

When he walked into the kitchen and headed straight to the coffee pot. Sev was glad that his parents had decided that they wanted to keep some muggle appliances around the house. He wasn't sure what he would do without coffee, what his brother had declared "the sweet black nectar of the gods."

"It's about time you got out of bed, punk." James stated, grinning when Sev winced.

"Leave your brother alone, James." Their father, Harry, said from the head of the table where he was reading that day's edition of the Daily Prophet.

The preference of silence in the morning as opposed to chaos was on of the many things that Sev and his father had in common. Unfortunately, James, Lily and Teddy seem to have come to the conclusion that chaos is perfect for any time of day or night. Of course, to give credit where credit is due, Teddy has calmed down since he started dating Victoire Weasley, Sev's cousin, but that doesn't mean he's completely calm yet.

After Sev had poured his coffee, he walked over and sat down before grabbing his Hogwarts letter from middle of the table. He already knew the main points of the letter. The only thing that would change is what books he would need for his classes. He took a sip from his coffee cup as he read through the first page of the letter. As he got to the bottom of the page, he nearly choked when he tried to swallow his drink. Yeah, there were two details that he had forgotten. He'd been made a school prefect. Of course, he knew it was a possibility since he was going into his 5th year and he had done well in the majority of his classes, but he didn't think that it would actually happen.

"Why do you look like you're about to puke, Sev?" Lily asked, glancing across the table at her older brother.

"Um, I, uh, made prefect." He looked back down at the piece of parchment to make sure that he had read it correctly. That was when he saw something he missed the first time. "And I'm Quidditch co-captain."

Forgetting about breakfast, he ran over to the counter where his parents kept parchment, a quill and some ink for quick letters that needed to be send out. He started to scratch out, his hand writing had never been perfect, a quick note before whistling for his snowy white owl to come to him.

K-

Diagon Alley today? And did you make captain for quidditch?

-S

End of First Chapter

Alright I know that it's rather short, but hey, leaves you wondering who "K" is huh? Well not really if you actually read the Author's Note beforehand and the title sequence but still. I'm not going to offer free cookies or threaten to off a puppy or anything like that. Just know that no reviews mean no updates. :) Let me know what you think. This chapter was actually kinda hard to write though i'm not sure why. Anyway! Hugs and all that jazz. See ya next time.

Rae


	2. Morning at the Wood House

Well! Thanks to AliS256 for the only review. I'm a firm believer in if at least one person reads and comments than it was worth it even if I would like to have more *hint hint*. So here is the second Chapter to "I Don't Like Her, I Swear!" Someone tell me, what do you think is being foreshadowed by the title itself?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all. Except for Kailee. I own her lol

Chapter 2: Being as Sadistic as you are, you should have been in Slytherin

Kailee Wood felt like throwing something at her window when a sharp pecking noise brought her back to consciousness. It was far too early to be waking up, especially on a Saturday morning. Throwing her covers off of her, she stumbled over to her window and opened the curtains. Once, her eyes adjusted to the sun, she saw a snow white owl sitting on her window seal. She pushed her window up and let the owl in, noticing that it had a letter attached to it's foot.

Opening the letter she saw the chicken scratch that Sev Potter called handwriting. It was something that she had always picked on him about. Half the time she was amazed that anyone could understand what he wrote.

K-

Diagon Alley today? And did you make captain for Quidditch?

-S

As much as she adored the boy, she wondered if he ever stopped to think. He of all people should know that she would have still been in bed. She couldn't hold it against him though, she would have been curious as well.

Grabbing one of the snacks that she normally reserved for her own owl, she gave it to Sev's owl and turned to throw on some jeans. She wouldn't be able to answer his question until she actually looked at her own letter.

Walking down the stairs, she could smell the coffee that her father must have started and knew that he was fixing breakfast. Typically, she would fix breakfast, but she had claimed Saturdays off so that she could sleep in. Considering that it was just her and her father, Oliver Wood, she figured that fixing breakfast was the least she could do. Lynn Wood had died ten years ago, leaving her husband to take care of their 5 year old daughter. It was when he decided that he should retire from Puddlemere United, yes the professional Quidditch team, and take a job for the Daily Prophet as their sports writer. Though many people thought that he was too young and too busy to take care of a daughter on his own, Kailee liked to think that he did a good job. Granted, she grew up believing that Quidditch was a way of life instead of a game, but that was okay by her.

"Good morning, Dad." She mumbled, walking over to where her dad was standing by the oven. She still wasn't completely sure how her Dad knew how to cook, but she wasn't complaining.

"Morning, munchkin. Sleep well?" Oliver asked as she sat down at the table.

"Yes, until an owl woke me up. I do believe I'm going to kill Sev Potter. Do you think anyone would notice?"

Oliver laughed. "Considering who his parents are, yes I believe someone would notice. Why do you feel like killing him today?"

"Because he's the one who sent the owl and woke me up."

"What did he want?" Her Dad asked, setting a plate down in front of her.

"To know if we're going to Diagon Alley today and whether or not I made Quidditch captain." She replied, reaching over her plate to where her Hogwarts letter was laying in the middle of the table.

Ripping open the letter she scanned it for the information she needed.

"Well, did you make captain?" Oliver asked.

"Co-captain."

"Who's the other?"

"It doesn't say, but I'd reckon that it's James or Sev Potter. The buggers, they always know what's going on with me before I do." She pushed away from the table and grabbed a piece of parchment to send a response. "Are we going to Diagon Alley today?" She asked.

"Yes, we are. I was thinking it'd be nice to catch up with Harry and Ginny. It's been a while since I've last seen them."

_S-_

_ Yes, I'm going to Diagon Alley today. And how did you know that I made co-captain? I suspect that either you or James is my unlucky counterpart. With all due sarcasm, thank you for waking me up this early. You know, with as Sadistic as you are, you should have been in Slytherin. See you at the alley. _

_ -K_

"You see them every year at Diagon Alley and at King's Cross." Kailee replied absently.

"A lot can happen in a year, you know. It seems like yesterday that I was sending you off to Hogwarts for the first time and now you're a fifth year and have made captain of the Quidditch team." Oliver smiled at his daughter. "I'm sure Harry and Ginny would agree. Just ask them one day."

"I haven't even met them, so I doubt I'll be asking them anything. Remember, all the kids scatter once you old folks get together and start talking about the good old times." Kailee grinned as she poked fun at her dad. Her father wasn't old by any means, but he definitely wasn't young anymore. You could see gray starting to show up in his brown hair and he wasn't up for running around like he used to be. He still made it to every game that he had to cover and made sure he was there to take her to the train, though, and she would always adore him for that.

"I'll have you know, these are the good times. The times where you're still young enough for me to take to the train but old enough to know that I don't have to tell you to pack every little thing."

Kailee grinned and walked over to her father, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I love you, Dad. I'm going to go get ready to leave."

Well that's the end of this one. Next Chapter will be Diagon Alley and all that good jazz. Remember, No Review means No Update. :) This on was a little more serious than the last, but girls can be more serious than boys sometimes so yeah. I hate that Oliver is a single Dad, but that's how it is. Tell me what ya think!

Yours Truly,

Rae


	3. Diagon Alley

**AHH! I'm back again! For those of you who are reading but not reviewing, thank AliS256 for the quick updates! I got to wake up to a long review this morning and it made me happy so here we are again! You know the drill, no reviews no updates. Introducing a couple of new characters in this chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's. J.K. Rowling gets all the credit!**

Chapter 3: Slytherin was afraid of me. Gryffindor were the only ones brave enough to handle me. 

Sev's POV

Sev burst out laughing. He had just gotten Kailee's note and really couldn't help himself. She knew that he wouldn't have been put in Slytherin in the first place. He silently thanked his dad on a daily basis for telling him that the Sorting Hat takes your wishes into account. It's not that he, personally, had anything against Slytherin, hell his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, was in Slytherin, and he was named after a man who was. He just didn't want to be in there.

"What so funny?" James asked, arching an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Wood is convinced I should have been in Slytherin. Supposedly I'm sadistic." Sev chuckled as he walked back over to the counter.

_K-_

_ I made Co-captain as well as prefect. And just for the record: Slytherin is afraid of me. Gryffindor was the only house brave enough to take me on. See you later._

_ -S_

"Why are you sadistic this time?" Lily asked as she walked over to stand beside her brother as he attached the letter to his owl and sent him on his way. At the age of 13, Lily Luna Potter was still awkward in most things, that is unless she was in Charms class. Most people didn't know what to think about the odd third year that seemed like she would be more at home in the muggle world. To Sev, she was just his little sister. Someone who would always be there for him. Even though he and James were closer in age, Sev and Lily had always teamed up against their older brother. Granted, Sev would always take the blame and keep her out of trouble, in most things, at least. Their parents never suspected that she was the mastermind behind most of their pranks, and James had even admitted to asking for her help at times.

"I woke Wood up."

"I haven't seen Kailee all summer! How is she?" Lily asked.

"She alright. Been busy with her dad. She goes to most of the games that he has to cover." Sev smiled down at her. Kailee and Lily had always gotten along and that was one thing he liked about them. Lily could get along with most anyone.

"Alright, kids! Let's go!" They heard their father yell from the living room. It had been decided earlier that they would apparate to Diagon Alley rather than take the floo system. Since James turned 17 earlier than most of his classmates, he had taken his apparation lessons the year before. Sev and Lily would have to do side-along apparation with their parents.

After Sev had walked over and taken his mother's arm and Lily their father's, the Potter family disapparated with a loud 'POP!'.

When Sev felt the ground solidify beneath his feet he automatically shook his head. He had only apparated a few times and he was only now getting to the point that he didn't feel like he was about to throw up. When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking around for Kailee instantly.

For their first few years at Hogwarts, they barely spoke a word to each other unless they had to. Their first impressions hadn't been the best. It was only when Kailee had tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team the year before that they started getting close. It started out as them walking back to the common room together but before long they were eating together and meeting up between classes. James and the rest of the Quidditch team all swore that he was in love with her, but that wasn't the case. Yeah, he liked spending time with her, but he wasn't in love with her. Albus Severus Potter doesn't do love. He's seen what it can do to people. Before long, whoever it is will start forgetting their friends and spending time with only the girl or guy that they're in a relationship with and when it doesn't work out, they get depressed and act like the world was going to end. No, that was never going to happen to him.

"Looking for your girlfriend?" He heard James ask from somewhere behind him.

"She's not my girlfriend. You know that." Was all he said.

"You know that you're in love with the girl, when will you finally ask her to go on a date with you?" James smirked. Sev had long ago learned to be weary of that smirk. It was one that he and his brother had in common and it never meant anything good.

"I'm not going to ask her out, James. We're just friends." Sev said slowly.

"Ah! So you _are_ in love with her!"

"I never said that and you damn well know it!"

"Albus Severus Potter, watch your language!" He heard his mother demand. Great, just perfect.

"Sorry, Mum." He said to his mother as he sent his brother a glare that meant that he would get him back for that.

"Jeez, Potter, can't you ever stay out of trouble?"

"Don't you start in on me, too, Wood." He growled at his friend.

Kailee laughed, walking up to stand in front of him. "In fine form today, aren't we?"

Even though she was just his friend, he had to admit that Kailee Wood was easy on the eyes. With her auburn hair and bright blue eyes, she had most of the boys at Hogwarts vying for her attention and glaring at Sev every time she ignored them to talk to him. It didn't matter if they were best friends, everyone assumed that there was more that they weren't letting on. "I suppose we are." He couldn't help but give her a small smile. Even when he was angry, she could always make him laugh at himself.

"Are we going to stand here staring at each other or are we going to go get the things that we need?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

He turned around to see that his parents were talking to a few of his uncles and Kailee's dad so he just motioned for Lily to tell them where he had gone. "Let's go."

Kailee's POV

"So, how was your holiday?" Kailee asked as she and Sev walked through Diagon Alley. It was crowded as usual, so they had to walk closer together than they normally would.

"Busy, as usual. My family has been driving me crazy, but where would I be without them?" He shrugged. It was a typical "Sev" response. He may complain about his family at times, but he knew that his life would not have been the same without them. It was one of the things that she loved about him. "How was yours?" He asked her.

"Filled with Quidditch games. Dad has covered more games this summer than he has since his first year." She replied.

"And naturally you just had to go with him." Sev smirked.

"Well, of course! Someone has got to keep him from falling over the railing while he's yelling at the teams for being bloody idiots!" Okay, so she couldn't say that with a straight face. They both knew that she went because it was a free ticket and she was as obsessed with Quidditch as her father was. "You should come with us one day."

"I might just do that. I haven't been to a good game, that I wasn't playing in, in a long time." Sev grinned. "What would Gryffindor do without me?" He shook his head.

"We would win that's what! Not arrogant at all, are you?" You could hear the sarcasm in her tone.

"It's not arrogance if you can back it up! I'm the best seeker that Gryffindor has ever seen!"

"Except for your father." She quipped.

He turned to face her. "Excuse me?"

She couldn't keep a straight face. "Your dad was the youngest seeker in a century! I think that gives him a one up on you." She grinned at him.

"Point and made. I might just have to find a way to kick you off the team for that." He glared at her.

"As if you could! I'm co-captain, remember?"

"I'm prefect, remember?" It was his turn to smirk. "I don't mind sacking a few points from my own house just to get you in trouble." He turned and started walking away."Now just how could we do that."

"You wouldn't dare!" Her eyes went wide. Surely he wouldn't.

When he turned to face her he was stroking his chin. "Are you so sure?" He asked before letting out a maniacal laugh.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I keep you around, Potter!" She glared at him.

"Because I'm entertaining and taught you everything you know about Quidditch." He replied offhandedly.

"My father taught me everything I know about Quidditch." She shot back.

"HA! But I'm still entertaining!" He declared, continuing to stroke his chin, before he slipped inside the Apothecary.

She growled. "You don't even have a beard to stroke, you freak!" She yelled as the door shut behind him.

End of Chapter 3

Alright! That's the end of that one! It's a little bit longer than the last two but I had a bit more inspiration. Be sure to Review if you want the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing it!

You're Truly!

Rae!


	4. Hate is a strong word

**On to the next one! Sorry! I know it's been forever but, I am a college student and midterms have started up... so ya classes first play later. Maybe I'll get a few more reviews for this one *hint hint wink wink* ANYWAY! I don't have much to say this time around. Of course the typical thanks out to AliS256. My most faithful reviewer. And of course to all the others, what few they may be. Read, Review, but most of all, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Gets it all. But at least I have Kailee.**

_Chapter 4: Hate is a strong word, but I REALLY don't like her_

September 1st

It was a typical morning for the beginning of September. James overslept, Lily was up way too early and Sev was somewhere in between. Thankfully, their mother had made them pack their things the night before. Sev really didn't know where they would be without her.

Right now, they were rushing to platform 9 ¾. Of course, they had plenty of time but James needed to be there early since he had made Head Boy. Sev still wasn't quite sure how that had happened, but stranger things have happened. His parents had told them enough stories for them to never doubt the "impossible". Even after nearly 20 years of marriage, his mother still found it amazing that "the Boy Who Lived" fell in love with "the Weasley girl".

As soon as Sev ran through the barrier, pushing his trolley in front of him, he started glancing around for his friends. He couldn't wait to see the look on Scorpius' face when he found out that Sev had made Prefect and Quidditch captain. Scorpius knew that Slytherin didn't stand a chance this year, especially since they're keeper had graduated the year before. Like Sev, Scorpius was a seeker. They didn't let the fact that they were on opposite teams bother them, though. The only issue that Sev had with his friend was that he had taken a liking to Sev's cousin, Rose Weasley. The two had them had had a falling out over it the year before but after Rose laid into Sev over it, they were able to put it behind them. Rose hadn't taken well to Sev challenging Scorpius to a duel in the Forbidden Forest. They never did actually duel, they were just lucky that word hadn't gotten to any of the professors, especially since Sev's aunt Aunt Alixia, Charlie's wife, held the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Master.

Alixia Dumbledore-Weasley was an odd character to say the least. She was a distant relative of Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore and had met Bill and Charlie when they were at Hogwarts together. During Voldemort's second rise to power, she had been an auror and viewed as one of the brightest witches of their age. It's been told that she was in America, chasing down death eaters while the Battle of Hogwarts was happening, but showed up a couple of weeks later to read off the Last Wills and Testaments of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, as well as Severus Snape. It wasn't long after that she retired from being an auror and married Charlie, then taking the post of DADA Master. With her history of inventions and record as an auror and Charlie's work with dragons, they definitely made a strange couple, but they seemed to complete each other in a way. They both had their reckless streaks, hers wider than his, and he tended to calm her down easier than anyone else. Of all of his Aunts and Uncles, Sev was closer to her than the rest. She had a habit of play the Devil's Advocate and getting him to realize things that he really didn't want to, but that was part of what he liked about her.

Glancing around the platform again, he spotted Scorpius and Kailee standing there talking. He hoped that she hadn't told him about Sev making captain (co-captain, whatever, he was still captain). He made his way over to them as soon as he had stowed his trunk on the train. As he got closer he saw that his family had met up near his friends. This was becoming a habit for his family.

"Oh, Albus!" Sev cringed as he heard his given name yelled across the station. He hated it when anyone other than his Grandmother, Molly, called him that. It always made him think he was in trouble. There was only one other person that he knew who had the nerve to call him that. As he turned in the direction where he had heard his name, sure enough, Lauren Jacobs was walking over to him.

The past year, Lauren and Sev had dated for a short time, but before long, he realized that all she was really good for was getting gossip on people. The girl didn't know when to shut her mouth over half the time and no one really liked her. Well, with the exception of her little posse that followed her around everywhere, thinking that she was Merlin's gift to wizards.

"Albus! I've missed you so much!" Lauren exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where have you been all summer?"

"Same place I always am, Jacobs." Sev replied, moving her arms away from him.

She pouted at him. "Why do you call me Jacobs after all the things we've shared, Albus?"

Sev had to fight to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "The only thing we've shared is a broom closet, Jacobs."

"Did last year mean nothing to you?"

Damn it, she looked like she was going to cry. Seeing a girl cry had always been his weakness. "No, it didn't. Not after you tried to shag my best friend." He couldn't let it mean anything to him after that. He really did like her for a time, but when he found out that she had tried to convince Scorpius to cheat on Rose with her, while Sev and Lauren were together, he dropped her without a second thought.

"Sev! Get over here!" He heard his older brother yell at him.

"Sorry, I've got to go." Was all he said to her before turning around and walking away.

"You'll regret this Albus Potter!" Lauren yelled after him.

"I regret you already." He murmured to himself.

Thankfully, he made it to his family and friends without any interruptions this time around. He noticed that Teddy had showed up while he had been talking to Lauren and had a bag with him. Sev raised his eyebrow at his god-brother.

"I brought a couple of things for you guys. I suppose I should have handed them over when I graduated but I was still using them." Teddy grinned at them before digging into the bag. "James, this is for you," Teddy pulled a packet of parchment out and handed it to him. "Do you know how to work this?"

"Of course I do. It's the Marauder's Map." James replied.

"Okay, good. I figured that it'll help you do your job as Head Boy better. I'm man enough to admit that I used it to catch a couple of Slytherins messing up." Teddy grinned before turning to face Sev. "The cloak is for you, Sev. And Lily, come with me! I got something for you, too!" Teddy grabbed Lily and walked down the platform before sitting down and talking to her.

"What did Jacobs want, Sev?" Scorpius asked, walking up beside his best friend.

"I don't even know. She was acting like last year didn't even happen until she realized I wasn't going to play nice." Sev rolled his eyes.

"Hate is a strong word, but I really don't like her." Kailee commented from behind them. "What did you even see in her? I mean, honestly."

Sev turned to face her. "I'm not even sure anymore. I just know that I'm never going to make that mistake again."

"Trust me, I wouldn't let you." Kailee shuddered. "It's creepy just thinking about you with that slag."

Sev was about to respond when the final whistle blew, letting the students know that it was time to board the train or get left behind. As he thought about it, what with having the invisibility cloak, being Quidditch co-captain, prefect and having Jacobs trying to act like nothing happened, this year was likely to get interesting fast, and not in the good way.

End Chapter

**Alright guys. Once again, sorry it took so long, especially for not much to have happened. But at least we now know who has the cloak and map and I got to introduce a new OC! Besides there was a little bit of foreshadowing going on, what do you think it is? I hope you guys like Alixia as much as I do. You'll definitely being seeing more of her later on and in other fics. Anyway, you know the drill, read, review, enjoy! Let me know what you think. **

**-Rae**


	5. What Am I Thinking?

**A/N: Okay okay okay... I know I'm horrible.. I'm sooo sorry! This past semester was absolutely terrible so I didn't really have time to write anything! Please don't hate me! Now that I'm on Summer Break I'll actually get some writing done! Here's the next chapter to "I Don't Like Her, I Swear!" If you've abandoned me, I understand but I hope you haven't!**

_Chapter 5: What am I thinking?_

Kailee's POV

As the group made their way to our usual compartment, Kailee couldn't help but notice as James gave Sev hell. It was typical of the two brothers, but instead of taking it with a grain of salt like Sev usually did, Kailee could tell he was getting angry. Since they were being quiet, which was not normal, Kailee couldn't tell what James was saying. She decided to just ignore them, they could fight it out themselves.

Kailee thought back to the platform. The way that Jacobs was acting was pathetic. She knew very well that she had done Sev wrong, but she wanted to keep acting as if it was nothing. Sev Potter was not that stupid. In the time that Kailee had known Sev, he had dated a couple of girls, but most of the time he just focused on grades and Quidditch, not unlike herself. She really had no idea what he saw in Jacobs. She was the biggest slag in their year. Kailee hated her with a passion. It pissed her off that the bitch thought she could just come back and things go back to normal. At the thought of Jacobs and Sev together, she had a feeling close enough to jealousy that it scared her. She didn't not like Sev like that. He was her best friend. That. Is. All. Kailee just shook her head as she walked into the compartment. She didn't have time to think about that now.

She looked up and saw that most of their group was already there. The Potter-Weasley clan took up most of the room. Rose Weasley was already there with her younger brother, Hugo. Rose glanced up and a grin spread across her face as Scorpius walked in behind Kailee.

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy made quiet the striking couple. Scorpius with his platinum blonde hair, silver-grey eyes and lean, slim build had taken over the school almost as soon as he had gotten to Hogwarts. He had gotten some issues for having the Malfoy name at first but soon people realized that he was nothing like his family. He had been placed into Slytherin like them, but simply because of how cunning and determined he could be if he needed to. Once you got past the arrogant smirk and bored expression that he normally schooled his features into, you realized that he was actually one of the nicest guys you could meet. He was insanely smart, as well. It was a surprise that he hadn't been placed into Ravenclaw with Rose.

Rose Weasley was the first of the Potter-Weasley clan to be placed somewhere other than Gryffindor. She was just as smart as her mother, Hermione Weasley, if not more so. She almost always had her nose in a book. But, Rose was not what you typically thought of when you think of a nerd. No, she was as gorgeous as Scorpius, making her the perfect counterpart to him. Her long red hair fell in waves down her back and she had striking blue eyes that could see straight through you. She had missed out on the Weasley freckles that came with the red hair but she was pale and tall like her father. It was no surprise that they had become known as the Hogwarts Golden Couple.

Kailee sighed as she sat down, turning her head away from the couple as they greeted each other. Sev plopped down beside her, startling her out of her revelry.

"What ya thinking about, Kai?" Sev asked, propping his feet up on the other bench.

Kailee smirked, "Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Sev replied, nudging her arm with his elbow.

"I was thinking about how Scorpius and Rose make a disgustingly gorgeous couple and I think I should hate her for being that beautiful." Kailee told him with a small sigh. "It would be easier to hate her if she wasn't so bloody nice all the time."

"Whatever, Kai. You're beautiful too, ya know." Sev just shrugged.

Kailee could feel the blush creep up into her cheeks. Sev Potter was unanimously considered one of the best looking guys in their year. He had black hair that he kept long, it nearly reached his shoulders, and bright green eyes that a girl could easily find herself lost in. Quidditch kept him thin, but she knew that he also worked out other than for training.

"Yeah, okay, Sev. Sure, I am." Kailee rolled her eyes, turning her face away from him to hide her blush.

_Sev's POV:_

'What is she talking about?' Sev thought. Of course Kailee was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair that any number of guys he knew wanted to run their hands through, pale blue eyes that never held judgment or hatred towards anyone. She was short, she just barely came up past his shoulder, and he couldn't help but notice that over the summer she had filled out in all the right places. He knew that this year he was going to have to scare off quite a few guys this year. There were too many guys who would try to take advantage of her. As he looked at her, he could see a sadness in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"Kai, come with me." He said, taking a hold of her wrist and pulling her up from her seat. He didn't even give her time to oppose as he pulled her out of the compartment and down the hall until he found an empty compartment. He pulled her in behind him before shutting and locking the door.

"What's this about, Sev?" Kailee asked as he turned around to face her.

"Why did you look so sad back there? After I told you that you're beautiful." Sev demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. There was a little voice in his head telling him that this wasn't the way to go about it, but he ignored it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kailee shot back.

"Yes, you do. It was right after you made that sarcastic agreement. Then, you got this sad look in your eyes. Surely you know that I was telling the truth." Sev dropped his arms, confused as she shook her head.

"I know that you were trying to make me feel better, not that I was feeling bad in the first place." Kailee replied quietly.

Sev's eyes went wide. "Trying to make you feel be-" He stuttered. "What are you about, Wood? Trying to make you feel better? You know I don't lie, Kailee. That's James's bit, not mine."

"Okay, then maybe you do think I'm beautiful but that doesn't mean that I am. Why are we even having this conversation?" Kailee turned around and tried to go out of the door, but with a flick of his wand, Sev shut it and locked it again before she had a chance to get out.

"We're having this conversation because you are obviously under the impression that you are something less than beautiful and I want to know who told you that lie." Sev stated calmly as he took a step closer to her.

"No one told me that I wasn't beautiful, Sev. It doesn't matter anyway. I was making a joke earlier, that's all." Kailee said, looking up into his green eyes.

Sev didn't know who moved closer, but the next thing he knew, Kailee was leaning against the door and he was standing in front of her, just close enough to touch but not quite. He found himself staring into her eyes, unable to look away. "For some reason, I'm not sure that it was really a joke." He whispered. He glanced down at her lips, which turned out to be a mistake. The urge to kiss her took over him quicker than he ever expected. He didn't know why, but it felt as if he had to kiss her. He had no choice.

"Sev...?" Her question led off as he brought his hands up to cup her face.

"I don't know." He replied, barely able to hear his own voice, before he brought his lips to hers. She didn't respond to him at first but after a moment, he felt her sigh and lean into him. From there, he lost all ability to think. He slipped his hands into her hair and deepened the kiss. He groaned as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself up against his chest. The minister himself couldn't have stopped him from kissing her now. Or so he thought until he heard his brother's voice asking someone if they had seen Sev.

Obviously, Kailee heard it too because she ended the kiss, leaning her head against the door to the compartment. He couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her again.

When he pulled away he could only stare at her. "Um, I'm sorry?" He said, not so sure that he's so sure why he was apologizing.

He could tell by her eyes that whatever had come over them was gone. "I've got to go." She said hurriedly before unlocking the door and running out.

"Sev!" He heard James call from the hallway. "Hurry up! We have to get to the prefect's compartment."

As he walked out into the hallway, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he had just shared with Kailee. What was he thinking? She was one of his best mates.

End Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, I know I'm horrible! Hopefully you can forgive me! At least we got somewhere with this chapter! You know the drill, Read, Enjoy, Review! Let me know what you think. Same thing as last time, no reviews, no updates. And again, I'm sorry for it taking so long! Please forgive me! And predictions are welcome :)**

**Yours Truly,**

**Rae**


	6. What's Going To Happen Now?

**A/N: So, here's the next Chapter. I really don't have much to say at this point. Just the normal, Read, Enjoy, Review. :)**

**Disclaimer: It's all JK's. X2 Since I forgot to do it for the last chapter.**

_Chapter 6: What's going to happen now?_

**Sev's POV:**

Sev couldn't pay attention throughout the Prefect's meeting. All he could think about Kailee. He wasn't sure what had caused him to kiss her. Sure, he thought she was beautiful, any one with half a brain knew that, but he had never thought about kissing her before then. Okay, that was a lie. He had thought about snogging her before. That was what had led him to want to become her friend. It was after he actually got to know her that he had managed to push those thoughts away. It hadn't taken him long to realize that she was more than just some bird.

'Now what am I going to do?' He sighed. He supposed that the best thing to do was just pretend it never happened. Kailee had never shown any sign of fancying him before so it shouldn't be that hard. But from the way she ran out of the compartment, he wasn't so sure that it would be that easy. They were just going to have to get over it, though. They were both stuck as captain for the Quidditch team, and with it being James's last year, he would never hear the end of it if they weren't able to pull themselves together and win the House Cup.

Before he knew what happened, the meeting was over and everyone was filing out with the exception of Scorpius. Sev heard him tell Rose that he'd catch up with her in a few minutes. He watched as Scorpius sat down on the bench across from him.

"So, are you going to tell me why Wood ran out of the compartment with a blush to rival any of your relatives?" Scorpius asked, never one to mince words.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sev mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"Why don't you try me?" Scorpius asked.

Sev sighed and told him what happened, starting from their conversation before he dragged her away from their friend and ended with him kissing her. "I don't know what came over me, Scorp. It was like I had to."

Scorpius burst out laughing. Sev looked at his mate like he was crazy. "Oh, my God. That's great. Rose owes me ten galleons." Scorpius took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. "So, what you're saying is that, you had to kiss her, like you didn't have a choice in the matter, but you don't fancy her?"

"No! I don't fancy her. At least I don't think I do. She's one of my best mates." Sev went quiet for a moment. "No. I don't fancy her. I can't. So what if we snogged. It happens, right?" He cringed as he saw the smirk on Scorpius's face. "And what exactly do you mean, Rose owes you ten galleon?"

"We made a bet over the summer. She bet that you wouldn't finally kiss her until Christmas, I said before the start of term. Technically, the term hasn't started yet." Scorpius laughed again. "This is perfect. Come on, we need to go get changed into our robes, we should be getting there soon."

They both got up and walked into the walkway, heading back to their friends. Scorpius still had that infuriating smirk on his face. "You better not say anything to anyone other than Rose, Scorp. I'll kick your arse." Sev threatened, pushing his friend roughly forward.

"Whatever you say, mate."

**Kailee's POV:**

Kailee sat with Lily, Hugo and the rest of the clan while Sev, Scorpius, Rose and James were at the prefects meeting. It was impossible for her to concentrate on the conversation around her, though. She couldn't figure out how she felt about what happened. Why had he kissed her? It was one thing to tell her he thought she was beautiful, but to just outright snog her? What confused her the most was her reaction. Did she really just lean in and let him kiss her? No, if she was honest, at least to herself if no one else, then she kissed him back. All it had taken was him taking her face in his hands and she wanted to kiss him as bad as she could tell that he wanted to kiss her, even if she didn't understand why. Well, of course he's bloody gorgeous, but that had never phased her before, not really anyway.

At one time she had thought of him in that way, but it hadn't taken too long before she realized that the flirting that they did was strictly platonic. Whatever tension that she thought there was between the two was simply made up in her head. There was no way that Albus Severus Potter would ever want anything more than friendship with Kailee Wood. She had accepted that, even managed to date a couple of different guys and get used to being his friend. And then he had to go off and snog her senseless. Kailee groaned. What was going to happen now?

"Kailee, are you okay?" Lily asked, looking at her like she had gone mad.

"I'm fine, Lils, just have a lot on my mind." Kailee replied. It wasn't technically a lie, but she wasn't going to admit to Lily that she couldn't stop thinking about her older brother.

"Are you sure? You've been really quiet." Lily said, staring at her like she could see her every transgression. Damn the youngest Potter. Growing up with James and Sev had probably given her the advantage when it came to telling if someone was lying.

"I'm fine, really. It's just been a long day." Kailee lied. It really hadn't been that long of a day. But she didn't need to know that.

"Alright, well, we should be getting changed into our robes. We'll be at the school soon." Lily replied, obviously deciding to drop the subject for the moment.

**Lily POV:**

Something was going on. Kailee rarely ever got that quiet like that unless it was over a boy. Everyone always underestimated Lily Potter. Most thought that she was just the youngest Potter, the one who would probably do better in the Muggle world. While both things were true, it didn't mean that she was always off in her own little world. She had learned a long time ago to watch people carefully, that most of the time, their eyes told the truth even when they were lying. Kailee Wood was most definitely lying. Lily would have to talk to Sev. Maybe he would know what had happened.

After they had changed into their robes, Sev and Scorpius came back into the compartment. From the looks exchanged between Sev and Kailee, she wondered if Hugo was going to have to cough up that 15 galleons from the bet they made last year. She could tell that something had gone down between the two of them. The way that they were both blushing and trying not to look at each other gave it all away. Lily just grinned. Things were about to get good.

End Chapter.

**A/N: Alright that's the end of Chapter 6! It's shorter than the other but it got what needed shared shared. :) Lily's POV is something that might not be repeated. I just needed her to show how obvious Kailee and Sev were being. LOL. Anyway, I know that not much happened in this chapter it was kind of a filler, things should speed up within the next two chapters or so. There will be a new OC in the next chapter! So, Please review! It'll give me the motivation needed to pump out the next chapter :) **

**~Rae**


	7. Just Forget It

**A/N: As I said before, I'm writing when I can but here's the real chapter 7. Sorry to those who had gotten their hopes up when I posted my Author's Note. Read, Enjoy, Review!**

_Chapter 7: Just Forget It_

_Kailee's POV:_

Kailee decided that the best way to handle what happened between her and Sev was to just pretend like it didn't happen. Try to forget it. She wasn't sure how well it would work, but it was worth a try. They were now sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, waiting for the first years to be sorted. Normally, the Potter-Weasley clan paid attention when the first years were getting sorted, but the youngest of their generation had been sorted into Ravenclaw last year. There wouldn't be any more Potters or Weasleys, or even Lupins until Teddy or Fred Jr. got someone pregnant. More than likely it would be Teddy considering that he and Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter, had announced their engagement over the summer holiday.

She glanced over at Sev and saw him jump up and cheer when one of the eleven year olds were sorted into Gryffindor. That was something that he could be counted on for. It didn't matter to him if he was related to him or not, if you got put in Gryffindor, he welcomed you like you were a long lost sibling. She couldn't help but smile. It was one of the things that had tipped her off to the fact that he wasn't as much of a git as most people thought he was.

Soon, the final first year had been sorted and Professor Longbottom stood up to give the Welcome Speech. Neville Longbottom had been Headmaster at Hogwarts for about eight years now. After he had fought in the battle, he had pursued a job in Herbology where he was quickly taken up as the Herbology professor at Hogwarts and once Minerva McGonagall had decided that she was ready to retire, he was the first person she offered the position to. It was once said that since he fought so hard to defend Hogwarts when he was still a student, they could never find someone who would be a better Headmaster.

Kailee smiled as he repeated the words that must have been told to him all of his years in school, it sounded as if he was simply reciting something instead of giving a speech. He didn't waste time on unnecessary comments, finishing up his speech and the food appeared before them with a clap of his hands. She started filling her plate as everyone else around her did the same.

"Kai, we need to book the pitch as soon as possible. We're going to need to get to training, which means we have to get our team together as fast as possible." Sev said from his seat across from her.

"I was thinking about that on the train. If you want, we can go ahead and book it and have tryouts Saturday morning." She replied, avoiding looking at him.

"That sounds like a plan." He said before turning to his brother. "James! Are you giving up your spot on the team?" He asked.

"Not a chance!" The older Potter replied. "I need to be on the team this year to keep in practice if I'm going to try out for either Puddlemere or the Canons."

"That's what I thought. Alright, so we need two chasers and two beaters this year." Sev said to no one in particular. James played Chaser, like his grandfather, while Sev played Seeker and Kailee played Keeper.

Kailee had taken after her father in that regard. She was one of the best Keepers to be seen since Oliver Wood had played for Gryffindor. She had thought about playing Chaser just to be different but Keeper was definitely her strong suit. Her second year she had tried out for Keeper while Victoire Weasley was captain Victoire had taken Teddy's place as captain after he graduated and held th position until she graduated. James had become captain then and was captain until Kailee and Sev took his place. She wasn't sure why he wasn't captain this year, but she had a feeling that it had something to do with his making Head Boy.

Kailee knew that being captain, even co-captain, would take a lot of work. It was a good thing that she and Sev had been on the team for as long as they had. She wondered how many of the younger Weasleys would be trying out for the team. She already knew that they would be held to the same standards that any other person who tried out for the team would be. They couldn't be accused of favoritism.

It would be interesting to see how things go.

_Sev POV:_

Sev couldn't help but look at Kailee throughout the Feast. It had become obvious that she wasn't going to say anything, so he tried to start up a conversation about Quidditch. It hadn't worked as good as he thought it would but at least she said something to him. He could already tell that it was going to be awkward for a while which made him a little mad. Surely they weren't going to let one little kiss in the way of their friendship. Granted, it had just happened barely three hours ago so that might have something to do with the awkwardness. He was just going to have to pretend like it never happened. That was all there was to it.

Soon, the Feast ended and everyone was headed up to their common rooms. Sev made his way up with the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan that had been sorted into Gryffindor. He noticed that Kailee was with them but staying towards the outskirts. She spent most of her time talking to Hugo, which was interesting since the two of them really had nothing in common. Hugo was more like their Grandpa Weasley. He was fascinated by muggle things like no other. Well, except for Lily. She was more interested in Muggle music though, something that she had picked up on from Teddy.

Deciding that he really wasn't up to awkward conversations, or any conversation really, Sev said good night and made his way up to the sixth year boy's dorm. He saw that his trunk was already at the foot of his bed, just like every year and started stripping off his robes before digging in his trunk for his Puddlemere United pajama pants, not really caring that he had just worn them the night before, before taking off his shirt and climbing into bed.

As he laid in bed, he thought about how he got his pants. It had been Christmas the past year and Kailee had given them to him, knowing that he rooted for the Chudley Canons, just like the rest of his family. But, he couldn't really get mad at her since he had gotten her a Canons shirt even though she supported Puddlemere because of her father. He smiled. He wore the pajama pants religiously, though, if only because Kailee got them for him. Just like she wore the shirt to bed nearly every night, he knew.

Sev shook his head. Why was he thinking of this stupid mushy shite? It's getting pathetic.

End Chapter.

**A/N: That's all for Chapter 7! Next Chapter there really should be the new OC. I know I said she'd be here by now, but she's not. Yeah, the OC is a she. There will be a couple of them actually! Any predictions? Hope you enjoyed! I'm about to start on Chapter 8 right now just so I can go ahead and have it written and I'll post it after I get at least a few reviews **

**Yours Truly,**

**Rae**


	8. Jealousy is Unbecoming in Anyone, Dear

**A/N: Hello again! Here is Chapter 8! And yes, the new OC's are going to be here and you get to officially meet Alixia! I love her. She's my main OC. I'll probably write a story about her and Charlie one of these days. Anyway, here it is!**

_Chapter 8: Jealousy is Unbecoming on Anyone, Dear_

_Sev POV:_

'Merlin, these idiots move fast.' Sev thought as he watched Kenneth McLaggen try to flirt with Kailee. Derrick Zabini stood behind McLaggen and if looks could kill, he'd be dead on the ground. Granted, if looks could kill, both the Slytherin and Gryffindor would be more than six feet under by now from the glares that Sev was sending their way. Neither of these gits had so much as looked at Kailee last year and yet now that she had grown into herself, they couldn't stay away. He was tempted to send a well aimed Bat-Bogey hex their way when the professor walked out of her office.

Professor Alixia Dumbledore-Weasley was by far one of Sev's favorite professors. He had to admit that her being his aunt had a lot to do with it. Though, he had been told by his father that Harry wished he had Aunt Lixi as his DADA professor. At 43 years old, Professor Dumbledore-Weasley was one of the younger professors at the school, Professor Longbottom, the Headmaster, being the youngest. She was a former Auror and more proficient at Defense than nearly anyone that Sev had met. He knew, though others didn't seem to realize, that they were lucky to have her teach them. She was also the Head of Gryffindor house.

"Hello, class. I'm Professor Weasley, as you all know. This year, we'll be continuing on what you learned last year but taking it up a few notches. One of the most important things that you will learn this year is how to produce a Patronus charm, among other important defensive spells." She told the class. Her blue eyes, Harry said they were so much like Albus Dumbledore's that it almost hurt to look into them, cut across to Zabini and McLaggen. "We'll also be learning that once the professor enters the room, you stop useless flirting and find your seats, Mr. McLaggen and Mr. Zabini." Sev couldn't hold back his chuckle the two boys turned and walked back to their seats. Zabini turned his head and glared at Sev, letting him know that he had heard him laugh.

"Now, that I have undivided attention, we're going to start with reviewing what we learned at the end of last term. Please pull out your books and wands." Professor Weasley continued on with the lesson.

Sev managed to pay attention for most of the lesson, if only because he knew that Professor Weasley would call him out on being distracted. She had a way of doing that, regardless of if you were her family or not. Even though he tried to keep his attention on her for the whole lesson, he couldn't stop himself from glancing at Kailee. He couldn't tell from looking at her how she felt about McLaggen and Zabini's attention to her, but he didn't think she liked it all that much. He hoped she didn't anyway.

Soon, the class was over. Sev started to pack up his materials when Professor Weasley asked him to stay after class for a moment. He waited until everyone else had filed out before walking up to his aunt's desk.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked, not sure what this could be about.

"You don't have to call me Professor right now, Sev. This isn't anything about class." She smiled at him.

Sev reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Then what is it, Aunt Lixi?"

"I noticed that Zabini and McLaggen were paying close attention to Miss Wood today. I also noticed you staring daggers at their heads whenever you weren't listening to me or staring at Miss Wood." She said slowly, gathering up her own materials.

Damn. He had hoped she hadn't saw that. "Yes, ma'am." There was no use in lying to her. She could smell a lie from a mile away.

"It makes me wonder… are you coming to fancy our young Miss Wood?" She asked with a smirk that would do any of the Weasley pranksters proud.

"No! Of course, not. I just know how McLaggen and Zabini are. They wouldn't be good for her. She's my best mate, yeah? I have to look after her, you know." He told her, hoping that he was telling the truth.

"As much as I want to believe you, as much as you want to believe you, I don't think that's true, Sev. Jealousy is unbecoming in anyone, dear. Even if it would match your green eyes." She replied, barely withholding her laugh. "Just think about it, Sev. But for now, go on to class, if you're late just tell your professor that you had to talk to me."

Damn the woman for being able to read people. He supposed that it came from being an Auror for so long, but it really didn't help him any. He just nodded and told his aunt good bye, turning to walk out of the class.

_Kailee POV:_

Kailee walked to her next class with Zabini and McLaggen on either side of her. She could barely suppress the need to roll her eyes as they interrupted each other, trying to talk to her. Zabini and McLaggen both had never paid her any attention in all the years that she had known them and yet now they couldn't get enough of her. She supposed that she should have been flattered, and she would have been, if she didn't already know how the boys were. The two of them considered themselves to be playboys though they really had no idea what they were doing. Not to mention, Zabini was the epitome of what made Slytherins seem like bad people. He was racist and a jerk. If he knew that she was only a half blood, he would never speak to her again. That alone tempted her to tell him just that. McLaggen was just too conceited to really be able to woo any one girl. One of her dorm mates had gone on a date with him last year and said that he couldn't stop talking about himself long enough to even ask her anything about herself or even comment about the bloody weather.

"So, Wood, I was thinking about trying out for Keeper this year, what do you think my odds are?" McLaggen asked as they neared their next class.

"We don't need a Keeper and I highly doubt that you'd be able to beat me out for the position, McLaggen." She stated in a monotonous voice. Let him take that piece of arrogance for a turn.

"Oh… I didn't realize that you were the Keeper." He said sheepishly.

"Which shows how much attention you actually pay to the games, McLaggen, since this is the fourth year I've been the Keeper for Gryffindor." She replied before sitting down at a table in the Potions classroom. McLaggen went to sit down beside her but Kailee sat her bag in the seat next to her. "Sorry, Potter asked me to save him a seat." This was a lie, but Sev and Kailee had been partners in Potions last year and she assumed that they would stay that way.

McLaggen and Zabini both walked away mumbling something about "Bloody git" and "monopolizing". Kailee just chuckled to herself as Sev walked into the room and made a bee-line for her.

_Sev POV:_

The rest of Sev's day had gone by uneventfully with him alternating his attention between glaring at Zabini and McLaggen, glancing at Kailee, who had confided that she thought the aforementioned boys were gits who needed to get over themselves, and taking notes. Now it was time for rounds that he had forgotten he had to do until Scorpius reminded him.

Now, he was waiting for Rina Brown to meet him by the Great hall so they could start their rounds. Rina brown was a good sort. She was quiet for the most part but really good in most of their classes. He had been told that she knew how her mother, Lavender Brown, was when she was in school and saw how her mother ended up and Rina made it a point not to act like her. Unlike her mother, Rina had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Most people looked down on her for it, but Sev didn't think it mattered. He thought it was beyond time for the houses to start getting along. He just didn't think that it would happen any time soon. There were still grudges held from the war.

He was jolted out of his revelry by Brown clearing her throat. She giggled at his startled expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said laughter behind her eyes.

"It's alright, I was just thinking." Sev replied. "Are you ready to start our rounds?" He asked her, running his hand through his hair.

"Sure. Should we start in the dungeons?" She asked, quietly.

"No, that's the last place we need to check. Slytherins are good at waiting until they think rounds are over before they leave out of their common room." He told her. "We should probably start up on the seventh floor and make our way down."

"How do you know that about Slytherins?" She asked him as they headed up the stairs.

"One of my best mates is in Slytherin. He let it slip one night when we had been drinking." He replied, not sure why he had shared that little bit of information.

Throughout their rounds, Sev and Brown made easy conversation. They had caught a couple of Gryffindors in a broom closet on the third floor, Sev cringed when he had to take points from his own house but the rest of the night was relatively quiet after that, until they got to the dungeons that is. Once they caught enough Slytherins out and about to take fifty points from their house. Sev shook his head as he and Brown made their way back up to the first floor.

"That's pathetic! It's our second night back! Even my family isn't out messing around yet!" He exclaimed once they got back to the Great Hall.

Brown just giggled. "Maybe they haven't been able to see each other all summer."

"Yeah, right. That's not really too good of an excuse. But, I can't say too much. I've snuck out after curfew more than my fair share of times." Sev shrugged.

"Of course, you have. You're Sev Potter. You wouldn't be your father's son if you didn't sneak out at least three times a term, if not more." Brown said with an arched brow and a smirk.

Sev felt himself blush. 'Where did that come from?' He thought. "Yeah, well, those things happen, I guess." He glanced down at his watch and noticed that it had gotten later than he expected. "I should probably walk you back to your common room, it's getting late." He said, changing the subject.

"Oh, you don't have to." Brown told him.

"No, I kind of do. It's not safe for people walking around after curfew, even if the war is over. Filch gives me the creeps, I don't want you getting stopped by him." He told her and motioned for her to lead the way.

As they walked towards the Hufflepuff common room, they passed James and Rhea Thomas, who must have been named Head Girl. Sev knew that James had had a crush on her for as long as he could remember and reminded himself to interrogate his brother when he got a chance.

Sev dropped Brown off in the corridor where the Hufflepuff Dorm was located, respecting the fact that no one had managed to find it yet and not pushing the point. He turned and head back to the Gryffindor common room, with a yawn. Rounds had definitely taken longer than he thought they would, but it had been fun, something that he hadn't expected when he found out who his partner was going to be.

End Chapter.

**A/N: And there is Chapter 8! This is my longest chapter yet with just over 2000 words! WOO HOO! Alright, you know the drill! Review and the faster I'll post the next chapter! **

**Yours Truly, **

**Rae**


	9. Quidditch Tryouts

**A/N: Chapter 9! I'm pretty much writing all of them in advance, so how fast I update really depends on you. I'm only posting this because of someone asking so avidly lol. So here you are my anonymous reviewer! But you're going to have to wait for Chapter 10 because I haven't finished writing it yet! Give me your opinion on it too! Right now, It's actually the day I posted Chapter 7 and my A/N. But you're reading this a few days late. Soo, you can't really blame me. Lol. Okay. On with the chapter!**

_Chapter 9: Quidditch Tryouts_

_Kailee's POV:_

Kailee stood out on the Quidditch Pitch with Sev looking at all the people who had come to try out for the team. The week had pretty much flown by with nothing notable happening. Zabini and McLaggen were still following her around like lost puppy dogs along with a few others, the majority of them were like Zabini and McLaggen in the way that they had rarely, if ever, paid attention to her before the beginning of this year. She noticed a few of the boys who had following her around out in the crowd. She sincerely hoped that they didn't think they'd be chosen just because they liked her.

"Sev, do you want to start off or should I?" She asked, looking at her friend. Over the past week they really hadn't talked much. Kailee hoped that it was just because they had been busy, not just because of what happened on the train.

"You can if you want, I figure we should split them up into groups like James used to." Sev told her.

Kailee just nodded in acknowledgment. "Alright, you lot! Quiet down!" She yelled over the people talking. "We're going to split you up into groups, Chasers to the right, Beaters to the left. We're going to be choosing four of you, two Chasers and two Beaters. As I'm sure you all know, I'm the Keeper and Sev is the Seeker. Those of you who make Chaser will be working alongside James Potter. We three take this game very seriously. We've won the House Cup three years in a row now and we want to make it four. Split into your groups and we'll instruct you on what we want you to do first."

As they watched the group split in two, Kailee walked over to Sev. "I see a lot of young ones out here, I think we should start off by making them fly a few laps around the pitch, just to make sure they can stay on their brooms." She told him. Kailee had gone into business mode. You don't grow up with Oliver Wood as your father and not know what to look for in a Quidditch player.

"Alright that sounds like a plan. I think I'll take this one. They need to know that me and you are a unit. No need to have them thinking they can play us against each other." Sev replied.

"Good idea." She said, taking a step back.

Once everyone was situated Sev took a step forward. "Okay, we're going to start off with you guys flying a few laps around the pitch. If you can't stay on your brooms, there's no way you'd be able to make it through a game. Understood?" Sev yelled. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Good. Chasers, you'll go first, then we'll let the Beaters go."

Everyone who was trying out for Chaser got onto their brooms and took off. About half of them could barely stay on, which limited the picking. Once they were safely back on the ground, the Beaters took to the air. It wasn't long before they realized that three-fourths of them wouldn't make the cut.

Sev sent the ones who couldn't stay on their brooms on, telling them that they could sit in the stands and watch if they liked. Some took him up on the offer, but the majority left. That left them with about six people for each group. Kailee just shook her head.

"Those of you who are trying out for Chaser, come with me to the North end of the field, if you're going for Beater, go with Potter." Kailee told the groups. Six people walked towards her and five towards Sev. Kailee noticed that the last person was McLaggen. 'What is he thinking?'

"McLaggen, is there a problem?" She asked him from where she stood.

"No, not really. You just haven't said what to do about Keepers." Fourteen sets of eyes looked at him like he had gone mad in the head. Kailee heard Sev start laughing. No one had challenged Kailee in two years.

"Is that so? You really want to take me on, McLaggen?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I think I do, Wood. Is that a problem?" He asked, smirking. Did he really think that challenging her would make her want him?

"Sev, this is what needs to happen then. We'll take half the Chasers to the North end and the other half to the South. I need you to fly over head and keep count of how many points are scored against me and then McLaggen. Sound good?" Kailee looked over at Sev with determination in her eyes.

Sev just smirked at her. "Yeah, that sounds good to me, Kai. Alright, Beaters, head to the edge of the pitch, you can try out in a few minutes. Chasers, half of you go to the South the other three to the North. It looks like we're going to have a show down."

Kailee grabbed her broom from where it laid on the ground and shot up into the air. She made sure to show off a bit before stopping before the goals. She watched from her spot as McLaggen took his place in front of the other rings.

Sev walked over to where the quaffles, bludgers and snitch were being held. "McLaggen, we'll start with you." He yelled up as he through the quaffle up in the air. One of the people trying out for Chaser, Jones, Kailee thought his name was, grabbed it and started flying off towards McLaggen before passing it to one of the other players. It didn't take long before Jones scored the first goal against McLaggen. Kailee smirked. It served the git right.

Then it was time for the Chasers to go against Kailee. A couple of them couldn't keep their balance on their brooms while handling the quaffle, but that was to be expected at least out of a few of them. Kailee blocked the quaffle as it was shot towards the goal on her left, aiming it towards the Chasers on McLaggen's end of the pitch. Jones caught the quaffle again but quickly passed it to Richard Thomas and Thomas threw the quaffle directly at McLaggen's face. Kailee laughed as McLaggen forgot to block and dodged out of the way.

The rest of the tryout went in a similar fashion. McLaggen managed to block a couple of shots but the Chasers weren't making it easy for him. He quickly learned not to challenge Kailee Wood.

_Sev POV:_

Sev could barely stop himself from laughing as he watched Kailee beat McLaggen block by block. The fool didn't stand a chance against her. There was a reason why she had been Keeper for so long. No one could beat her. It was what had earned them the House Cup a couple of times.

Finally, Kailee and McLaggen landed. Kailee just smirked. "Better luck next time, McLaggen."

McLaggen just grumbled as he made his way off the pitch. 'Well, looks like I won't have to scare him away, then.' Sev thought as Kailee walked up next to him. "Good job, Kai." He told her.

"The git shouldn't have challenged me. What was he thinking? That I'd like him more if he challenged me at my own sport?" Kailee scoffed and shook her head. "Idiot didn't stand a chance."

Sev laughed even harder at that. "Alright, Beaters it's your turn!" He yelled.

The tryouts went pretty fast after that. Dylan Jones and Richard Thomas were chosen for Chasers and Hugo and Dominique Weasley were chosen for Beaters. Those two could nearly read each other's minds it seemed like.

Sev and Kailee were walking back towards the castle when James came up behind them. "Hey, guys, don't forget about the Welcome Back party tonight. It starts at 8:00 in the room of requirement. Sev, you already know what the requirement is to get in." James told them.

"I thought that since you were Head Boy you'd be stopping parties like that, James." Kailee said with an arched eyebrow.

"Not bloody likely! It's tradition! I'll see you there." He said before running off.

"Are you going to go?" Sev asked Kailee. She normally went with him and the rest of the clan but things might be different now, he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, of course! I wouldn't miss that party for my life! It's one of the few times where all the houses get together without any arguments." Kailee replied with a grin on her face. "I just hope McLaggen doesn't show up. I can't believe the nerve of that guy."

Sev laughed, feeling oddly happy that she wanted nothing to do with the git. "We'll make sure that he doesn't get it. Promise."

"Good. Now let's go get dinner, I'm starving!" She grinned at him again, grabbing his wrist and taking off running.

Maybe things wouldn't be so different.

End Chapter.

**A/N: Alrighty! There it is! I told you that we'd be meeting a couple of new OC's They'll be playing bigger parts later on I'm pretty much pre-writing until it's know the drill! Review and I'll get another chapter up quickly!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Rae**


	10. Wake Up!

**A/N: Alright I'm going to be keeping the AN's short for a bit. Time to get on with the story! Here's chapter 10! The song mentioned in this is Wake Up by Awolnation if anyone cares to look it up! It's catchy!**

**Disclaimer X a million: Of course it's Jo's! I just love playing with it!**

_Chapter 10: Wake Up!_

_Sev POV:_

Sev waited for Kailee to come down from her dorm. He had already gotten dressed for the Welcome Back party that his family threw every year. It started when Teddy was a fifth year. He had only meant for it to be a few of his friends but the next thing he knew, there were people from all houses and more Firewhiskey than he originally planned. After that, it became ritual. Victoire had taken over once Teddy graduated and then on down the line until now it was James's turn to host the party for the second year in a row. Sev would take over after James graduated and then he would pass the torch to Lily and so on and so forth. Sev had been going to these parties ever since his fourth year. It was where he tasted Firewhiskey for the first time, where he met the girl who would end up taking his virginity and a few things that he really couldn't remember but heard was hilarious.

He knew that Lily would already have been there and set up the music. That was her specialty. She managed to charm any electronic to work inside the castle. She never would tell him how though.

All thoughts stopped as Kailee came down the stairs. She looked gorgeous. She had straightened her hair and done her make-up which she rarely did. She was wearing light blue dress that flowed out from her breasts. He was sure that there was a name for that style but he didn't know what it was. The dress only came down to her knees, showing off her shoes. Her shoes on the other hand, he knew were called stilettos. That particular type of heels had been in more than one of his fantasies and seeing them on her only amplified that. Merlin's pants, was she trying to kill him?

He noticed that he hadn't said anything since she came down the stairs and cleared his throat. "Y-you look great, Kai." He stuttered, finding it hard to concentrate.

Kailee smirked at him. "You don't look so bad yourself, Potter." Did she know what he was doing to him?

He cleared his throat again. "Thanks. Well, we should probably be headed over there. Lily and James are expecting me." He offered her his arm and started heading towards the portrait hole.

"That's right. Are you three dancing tonight?" Kailee asked him as they walked into the corridor.

"Yeah, we do every year. Teddy started it. For a few years no one did it but after he taught Lily how to dance and she talked James into learning, we all started doing it again. It's ritual almost." He replied, running his hand through his hair as he felt the blush rise in his cheeks.

"I think it's cool that you do it. It's something to look forward to at the beginning of the school year. And I know that I know that you practice during the summers as well." Kailee smiled up at him. He felt his cheeks get warmer the longer that he looked at her.

He didn't realize that he had stopped in the middle of the hall. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted it more than he wanted anything. But Sev knew that he shouldn't. It would only make her think that he fancied her. 'But don't you?' asked a little voice inside his head. Sev just shook his head, ignoring what he knew was his conscience.

"Sev, is everything okay?" Kailee asked, looking back at him. Sev looked into her eyes, saw the confusion there.

He shook his head again and took a step towards her. "No. It's not." He whispered as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Forgive me." He added as he brought his lips to hers. He had seen her bite her lip earlier after he had told her she looked good and couldn't resist doing the same now. He felt more than heard her breath catch in her throat and took advantage of her open mouth, sliding his tongue in to stroke hers. Finally she returned his kiss. He didn't know who moved them, but the next thing he knew, Kailee was pressed up against the wall with him pressed against her. Sev tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He knew now that he couldn't have stopped this if he wanted to. He wanted Kailee more than he had any other girl he'd been with. He shifted himself so he was pressed closer to her and he heard her moan deep in her throat.

The sound of footsteps jolted them back to reality. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a secret passageway he knew was near. He pinned her back to the wall but instead of kissing her again, he put his finger up to his mouth signaling for her to be quiet until the footsteps had faded. It turned out to be just a few people heading to the party, like them, but it never hurt to be careful.

Sev looked down at Kailee and smirked, seeing that even in the dim light, her face looked flushed and her lips were swollen. Yeah, she looked like she had been snogged, thoroughly. 'Let her little wankers take that.' He thought cockily. He knew he should apologize again, though. "I'm sorry, Kailee. It's just… You looked beautiful… and I had to." He blushed at that confession.

Kailee blushed too. "I-I don't mind. I mean-" She cut off, blushing deeper. Sev grinned and leaned down to kiss her again, just a quick peck this time.

"Come on, they're going to kill me if I'm late." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back out into the hall.

On the walk to the seventh floor, doubts started clouding Sev's mind. He wasn't sure if he should keep this up. He didn't even know if Kailee fancied him. Sure, she said she didn't mind his kissing her, but that could be for any number of reasons.

Once they got to the Room of Requirement, Sev had to take off to find his little sister. Their dance would start off the party just like the past two years. Lily was only allowed to come to these parties because it was her who set up the music for the dance. James and Sev told her that she couldn't drink until her fifth year, though.

"You guys ready?" Lily asked as James and Sev walked up to her.

"Whenever you are." James replied smiling down at his little sister.

Lily took off and found Scorpius, who would be taking care of the music until Lily got through with the dance. Sev saw James looking back towards the entrance. Curious as to what was holding his brother's attention, Sev turned and looked for what his brother could have been looking for. That's when he spotted Rhea Thomas.

"You brought Rhea with you?" Sev demanded. Was his brother crazy? Rhea was the Head Girl. She'd probably try to get everyone in trouble. That's when he noticed Rhea was talking with Kailee. He knew the two of them were friendly but they didn't talk much.

"She's not going to do anything, Sev. She's been coming to this party for years. Trust me." James told him as he heard Lily start yelling at people telling them to clear the dance floor. Everyone did was they were told. Most of them had been to one of these parties and knew roughly what was about to happen, others were in for a surprise. It was well known that the Potter boys were good on the Quidditch Pitch, but very few knew that they could do much more than that.

Sev and his siblings took their places at the edge of the crowd as the music started playing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the familiar beats of 'Wake Up' by Awolnation flow through him. The only other time he felt this way was when he was using magic, and that's what he related it to. As the beat picked up, he threw himself into the dance, forgetting everything.

_Kailee POV:_

James had dropped Rhea Thomas with Kailee, promising to be back soon and saying that they wouldn't want to miss the dance. From what he had told Thomas, it was one of their best yet. Kailee tried to make her way up to the front of the crowd but Thomas had another idea.

"Wood, can I talk to you? I know we don't talk much but I really need someone to talk to about this and I can't talk to any of my friends about it without catching seven kinds of hell." Thomas asked, looking nervous.

That made Kailee nervous. Rhea Thomas was one of the most put together people that Kailee had ever met. "Sure, whatever you need." She replied.

"Thank you. After we watch the dance do you mind us avoiding the Potter brothers for a moment? I do want to see them dance, they're actually really good." Thomas blushed as she said this. "I've been watching them ever since they started dancing at these parties." She added.

"Don't worry, so have I." Kailee grinned and they made their way to the front as the music started.

Kailee forgot everything as they watched the Potters dance. It was amazing the way they moved. Kailee had never seen anything like it, especially in the magical world. It was like they didn't even have to think about their next moves. She had tried to talk to Sev about it before but he never said much, just that he followed the music. She knew that he practiced pretty often, she had seen him dance quite a few times over the summer, but it always surprised her, how effortless he made it look. Granted, Sev Potter made everything he did look effortless, in her opinion. She envied him that. For a long time she felt clumsy around him, but after a while, his ease had rubbed off on her.

As the song ended, the three Potters lined up in age order and took a bow as everyone cheered. Sev was right when he said that their dance had become ritual. Kailee grabbed Thomas by the arm and disappeared into the crowd before Sev had time to look for them and people started filing onto the dance floor. They ended up in the corner where some chairs were for people who mainly used them to snog, and sat down to be hidden from the boys.

"So what did you want to talk about, Thomas?" Kailee asked, turning towards the other girl.

"You can call me Rhea, especially since I'm about to tell you something I can't even tell my best friend." Rhea blushed again.

"Alright, then you can call me Kailee. So, what is it?" She asked, hoping she would get on with it. It wasn't that she was annoyed, Kailee was just insanely curious at this point.

"Swear that you won't tell a soul." Rhea demanded.

"I swear!"

"Okay, so…" She lead off, obviously worried, either that or gathering up courage. "I think I fancy James." Kailee's eyes widened. It was widely know that Rhea thought James was the biggest prat in the school. "I know, I know. It started last year. I don't know what happened! He just stopped acting like such a prat and seemed to have matured. I could actually hold a civil conversation with him, yeah? And then, before we left our dorm, he kissed me. It seemed so random but it felt so good." Rhea put her head in her hands, obviously torn. "I guess I thought I could talk to you about it because you're so close to the Potters and maybe you would know if he really fancies me or if this is just a game to him. I just don't know, Kailee."

The truth was James really did fancy Rhea. He had for nearly as long as Kailee had known the Potters. At first, Kailee thought it had been a joke as well, but after a while, she found out otherwise. "Well, first off, did you kiss him back?" Kailee asked.

Rhea nodded her head in affirmation. "I couldn't help it. Like I said, I've fancied him since last year and when he kissed me… I just responded." Kailee blushed at this answer, knowing exactly how the other girl felt.

"It's not a game for James, Rhea. He's fancied you for years, basically as long as I've known him. If you fancy him, then tell him. You don't want to wait until it's too late." She told her. "I'm kind of in the same situation right now." She added quietly.

"With Sev?" Rhea asked.

Kailee nodded then told her what had happened lately. "The only thing is, even if he fancies me, he's my best mate, I'm afraid to ruin the friendship."

"Well, I think we should both go for it. Throw caution to the wind and all that, yeah?" Rhea replied, standing up. "Let's go find them."

"I think I'm going to have to find some Firewhiskey first." Was all Kailee said.

_Sev POV:_

Sev had been intercepted on his way to find Kailee by James, Rose and Scorpius. He was slightly irritated with this, but there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment.

"Look, Sev, this is getting pathetic. It's about time that you man up and tell Kailee that you like her. The way you've been panting after her this week has been disgusting." Rose told him, glaring at him. 'Obviously this had been a planned intervention.' Sev thought snidely. He was still trying to figure out if he fancied Kailee or not, he didn't need these three breathing down his neck about it.

"And who exactly said that I like her?" He asked, glaring at his family.

"It's obvious!" Scorpius exclaimed, looking at him like he'd gone mad. "Painfully so!"

"Look, I don't like her, I swear! Yes, I kissed her on the train but it's not something I plan on repeating, now will all of you get off my back?" He all but yelled. It was a lie, but he didn't want them bugging him about it right now.

He heard a gasp behind him and turned to see Kailee. He knew he had just made a huge mistake.

"I don't remember asking you to kiss me even the first time, Potter." Was all she said before turning and disappearing off into the crowd. Sev cursed as he watched her disappear. Now what the hell was he going to do?

**A/N: Woo! There's chapter 10! Which was 9 freakin pages! Sooo, be happy! And of course, you get to see where the story got its title from! I really didn't mean for the kiss between Kailee and Sev, but it's what happened. And I liked it! Lmao. Alright you know the drill, REVIEW! The quicker you review the faster I'll have chapter 11 up and start on chapter 12! I'm surprised it's gone on for this long. I really meant it only to be about 10 chapters but yeah, I can't end it now!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Rae**


	11. You, Sir, are a git

**A/N: woo chapter 11! There is going to be some angst in this one. I almost ended it with ten chapters but, then I remembered there's a lot that was missing! So, here it is!**

_Chapter 11: You, Sir, are a git_

_Lily POV:_

Lily could not believe what she had just seen. Was Sev really that stupid? She walked up to her brother, pushing James and Scorpius out of the way. She looked at the stricken look on Sev's face. It served him right for reacting that way. If he would have just told the truth, then he wouldn't be in this mess. "You, sir, are a git. Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Lily demanded.

"I'm not in the mood, Lily." Was all Sev said before grabbing a Firewhiskey out of someone's hand and downing it. "I've got to go after her." He added afterwards.

"Don't you dare! She's already upset and anything else you have to say will just piss her off more. Leave her alone for a little while. Give her time to cool off." Lily told her older brother.

"I don't need advice from a thirteen year old, Lily. Just leave me alone." Sev all but growled at her.

Lily reached up and slapped him. "It doesn't matter if I'm only thirteen, I'm a girl. I know how she's feeling right now. You need to leave her alone."

Sev looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "And how would you know? You've never had a boyfriend."

"That's only because you and James are overprotective gits but that's not the point. I saw everything that happened. Not to mention, I heard the conversation she and Rhea Thomas were having before she headed this way. She had just downed three drinks and was going to come over here to tell you that she fancied you and then you had to go off and make that idiotic statement about not liking her. I swear to Merlin, you _are _dumber than you look." Lily yelled at him. "Just leave her alone."

Lily turned and walked away before Sev had a chance to reply. Part of her wanted to stay at the party, but Kailee needed to talk to someone. Lily knew exactly how she was feeling, little that her brother knew. This summer had been rough, even though Lily had made sure that no one knew that. Lily walked out of the Room of Requirement with her shoulders back and head held high. If her brother was mad at her for slapping him then it served him right. Now, time to find Kailee.

_Kailee POV:_

Kailee held back the tears that were threatening to fall until she got to her dorm room. Then, she just let it all go. She couldn't believe that she had been that stupid. She should have known better. He had never showed any sign of fancying her before he kissed her, and she knew that he had kissed plenty of girls that he didn't really fancy. She had probably been just another conquest to him. Bloody prat. But, part of her knew that it wasn't true. Sev was her best friend. She knew him better than nearly anyone, the exception being Scorpius. It still hurt, regardless. She knew that she couldn't face him for a while now. There was no way. The only way she was going to talk to him was if it was about Quidditch and only because she had to. They had to keep the team together if nothing more.

Kailee threw herself down on her bed after taking off her shoes. She just didn't understand what his deal was. Why would he kiss her, his best mate, if he didn't fancy her? He seemed to get more and more confusing every day.

Kailee jumped when she heard a soft knock on her door. She pushed herself off her bed and walked over to open the door. For some reason, she wasn't very surprised to see Lily Potter.

"Look, Lily… I'm really not in the mood to talk." Kailee said softly, cringing at the thought of spilling her heart to the younger sister of the boy who hurt her.

"That's bullshit. Sev is an insensitive git who has no clue what he's talking about." Lily replied, pushing past Kailee and sitting down on Kailee's bed.

Kailee sighed. "What do you mean, he doesn't know what he's talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that of course he fancies you! He's just figuring everything out right now. He's so bloody stubborn that he doesn't realize it completely yet, even though all signs are pointing to yes. Then it didn't help that James, Rose and Scorpius were pressuring him about it. But don't worry, I slapped him for you." Lily told her in what seemed like one breath.

"Wait… you slapped Sev?" Kailee asked, eyes wide.

"Yes." Lily replied with a straight face. "It was mainly for you but partially because he had the nerve to say that I couldn't know how you're feeling right now because I'm only thirteen. I'll be fourteen soon thank you very much!"

Kailee couldn't hold in the laugh that built up in her chest. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't spend more time with Lily. "Thank you, Lils. I needed that."

"Not a problem. It's why I'm here, after all. I'll start singing if you want me to, anything to make you feel better." Lily grinned at her and Kailee laughed out loud this time.

"You don't have to. You've already made me feel a little bit better." Kailee replied, grabbing her pillow and hugging it to her chest.

Lily looked down at her lap, her smile slipping. "I really do know how you're feeling, you know?" She whispered.

Kailee thought back to the summer. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about Frank, by the way." Frank Longbottom was Professor Longbottom's son. He was in James year and was always hanging around the Potter's when they were on holiday from school. Over the summer, Lily had overheard Frank telling their cousin Victoire that he saw Lily as a kid sister.

Kailee saw Lily's eyes go wide. "You knew about that?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was in the hall when he said it. When I saw you run off and when you came back you were acting like nothing happened… I just figured that you didn't want anyone to know so I didn't mention it." Kailee looked down at her lap, feeling bad. Lily had come after her when nearly the same thing happened to Kailee, but Kailee had left Lily to suffer alone.

"I didn't want anyone to know, especially my brothers. I'm over it now, though. He is much too old for me." Lily replied with a small smile. "Besides, there are much cuter boys out there. I'll find someone better one day."

"I'm sure you will, Lily. You're a beautiful, smart girl. One day, you'll find a boy who can appreciate that." Kailee reached over and squeezed Lily's hand.

"Thanks. Sometimes, I need to be reminded of that."

**A/N: Yes this one is shorter than the last few but it got the point across! Next chapter will be Sev's POV mainly. You know the drill! Review and I'll start working on chapter 12! Time is going to be a bit faster in these next few chapters. I really want to get to Christmas! There will be a new OC being introduced at Christmas which will end up leading into a story based on Lily! James will end up with his own story too, just so you know!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Rae**


	12. I Fucked Up

**A/N: I just saw that I have 30 reviews for this story! Granted that was before I posted Chapter 11, but still! That's freakin awesome! THANKS GUYS! I also saw that I have 10 people who are on alert for this story! That makes me so happy, you have no idea! It also seems that the average for a chapter on this story is 5-6 pages! I'm pretty much starting the next chapter almost as soon as I finish one! So, here's chapter 12! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

_Chapter 12: I Fucked Up_

_Sev POV:_

Sev woke up to sunlight streaming in through the windows of his dorm. He could have sworn that he had shut his curtains last night after he had fallen into bed, drunk. He barely opened his eyes but when he looked up he saw his brother standing over him. This was twice in as many weeks that he'd woken up hung-over.

"What do you want, James?" Sev groaned.

"You fucked up last night." Was all his brother said.

Sev groaned again. "Don't you have your own dorm now? You know the one that you share with the Head Girl?" He pulled his pillow over his head, trying to block out the light.

"Yes, I do. In fact, that's why I'm here. After I woke up from what would have to be the best night of my life, said Head Girl demanded that I come talk some sense into you. Lily wasn't lying last night. Kailee was coming over to tell you that she fancied you." James replied, yanking the pillow away from his younger brother. "Which brings me back to my earlier statement, you fucked up."

Sev got caught on the best night of his brother's life statement. "Best night of your life, eh? Does that mean you finally shagged Thomas?" He asked taking his pillow back.

"Yes, but that's not the point. You fucked up, Albus Severus!" James fairly yelled at him. Sev cringed. Damn, his head hurt.

"Yes, I know that. I fucked up. Royally, even. What exactly am I supposed to do about it? Lily will likely wring my neck if I go anywhere near Kailee any time soon." Sev replied. "Did you at least bring me a hangover cure?"

"No, I didn't. I think you deserve to suffer this one out, you great git! Do you even understand what I'm trying to tell you?" James responded at a much lower volume this time.

"I wouldn't have said that I didn't like her if you, Scorp and Rose hadn't have been pressuring me! Yes, I fancy her! Quite a lot actually, but you all keep demanding that I tell her before I actually know for sure and so I lied to get you all off my back! I probably would have told her over the next few days anyway, but you three had bets that you want to win, so don't blame this completely on me!" Sev finally broke. He pushed his brother back a few steps as Sev got out of the bed. "Maybe you should learn to mind your own damn business every once in a while! Everything was under control until you three stepped in!" He yelled. "So, yes, I fucked up! I know that I fucked up and now I have to fix it, which would be a lot easier if you would stop hounding me about it!" Sev was standing directly in front of his brother now. At one point, James had towered over Sev, but not anymore. They were the same in height and build, the only things that could tell the two apart to others were the length of Sev's hair and James wore glasses.

James smirked at his younger brother. "It's about bloody time that you admitted it. Now, go get a shower, you wreak, and then go find Kailee and grovel. I'm going back to my dorm where I have the woman of my dreams waiting for me. Best of luck to you." Sev just stared as his brother walked out of the dorm like nothing had happened.

_Sev's POV:_

Kailee was avoiding him. She was avoiding him and Lily was helping her. Sev was starting to hate his younger sister. Wasn't she supposed to be helping him? Her own flesh and blood? No, of course not. It didn't help that Mitch Corner was following them around like a lost puppy dog either. It just made Sev more angry. He was primarily angry at himself but it was easier to blame it on Corner.

At the moment, Sev was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his older brother. It was slightly amusing how James and Thomas were still acting as if nothing had changed, though. It still wasn't enough to keep his attention when Kailee was sitting with Lily and Corner half way down the table. The only good thing about today was that James seemed to have told the others about Sev's rant that morning and they had left him alone about what happened that night before.

Now that his hangover had been cured, courtesy of Scorpius, who had decided to take some pity on him, he had finally realized what had actually happened. James had been right, he had fucked up. With Lily guarding Kailee like a mother hen, he didn't know how to fix it. That was when he remembered that they had decided to schedule Quidditch practice Monday afternoon. Sev grinned. All he had to do was corner her after practice and explain his side of the story. Kailee was a smart girl, surely she'd understand.

_The Next Day, Sev's POV:_

She was still avoiding. Any time that he tried to get her off to the side, Lily or Corner would come up with something they wanted to talk to her about and she'd go off with them. Needless to say, he was pissed. What made him mad the most was that he had overheard Corner asking Kailee to go to Hogsmead with them this upcoming weekend and she had said 'yes'. Did she forget that just a couple of nights ago she was going to tell Sev that she fancied him? That just a couple of nights ago they had stood in a dark corridor snogging like there was no tomorrow? Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but he wasn't exaggerating the fact that she had kissed him back. Every time that he thought about it he felt like kicking himself. How could he have been so stupid? He should have just told the truth, but denying the fact that he fancied her had become habit by then. She wasn't supposed to hear him, damn it all!

The only upside was that it was now time for Quidditch practice and practices were always closed. If you weren't on the team, you couldn't be at the pitch. He waited in the changing rooms for everyone else to leave, except Kailee before he moved to where he could be seen.

"Kailee, I need to talk to you." He said as she turned to face him.

"I don't really care, Potter. If it's not about Quidditch, I don't want to hear it." Was all she said before trying to push past him.

"Kai, wait. Look, I'm sorry." He said, grabbing her arm.

"It's too late, Potter. I don't want to talk to you."

End Chapter.

**A/N: Angst, angst, angst! So sad Well, there's chapter 12. I know that it was kind of boring but there were some important parts! I'll start writing chapter 13 tomorrow, well technically later today since it's nearly 4AM! That's right! I'm losing sleep for you guys so you had better love me! You know the drill! REVIEW! It took me about 4 hours to write this chapter, so sorry if it's a bit rushed! The next chapter will be a couple of months from this point (in the story that is, I'll probably have the next chapter up by midnight). Once again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! What do you think of Lily helping Kailee avoid Sev? And what about Kailee's date with Corner? Hmmmm… we'll see how it goes! **

**Your Truly, **

**Rae**


	13. I Can't Do It

_Chapter 12: I Can't Do It_

_Kailee POV:_

It was the first Hogsmead weekend of the term and Kailee was getting ready for her date with Mitchell Corner. He was a nice enough bloke, but Kailee was mainly using this as a distraction. She felt a bit bad for it, but maybe if she gave him a chance, she could come to fancy him. Until then, she would just have to deal with the fact that she was still hurting because of Sev. Thankfully, Lily had helped her avoid him. The only time she had to deal with Sev was at Quidditch practice and barely even then. She could tell that he was getting angry with her because of her avoidance but she just couldn't talk to him right now. There didn't think she'd be able to for a while yet.

Lily burst into Kailee's dorm room without announcing herself. This had become habit as of late and Kailee's dorm mates had learned to ignore it. Lily had decided to go to Hogsmead with a couple of her friends since she didn't have a date, which she constantly blamed on her brothers. Lily swore that next year she'd start dating whether her brothers liked it or not.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked plopping down on Kailee's bed.

"Yes, I just need one more minute." Kailee replied, putting the finishing touches on her lip gloss. She had to admit, she was a bit nervous. It had been a while since she had last gone on a date and she thought she'd make a fool out of herself.

"You look beautiful by the way! Corner won't know what hit him!" Lily giggled. Kailee sometimes got the feeling that the younger girl was living vicariously through her.

"It's just a date, Lily. Not really a big deal." Kailee sighed, giving herself one last look over in the mirror. There wasn't much more she could do now.

"Maybe not to you! I am so ready for my prat brothers to graduate! The only bad thing will be that you're going to graduate when Sev does. I'm going to miss you, Kailee, just so you know." Lily frowned.

"I've still got the rest of this year and my seventh, Lils. That means two years! You'll find someone to keep you company once I graduate." Kailee grinned. Over the past month, Lily had become one of Kailee's best mates. It still surprised her that she hadn't noticed how cool Lily could be before.

"It won't be the same, but it is okay. We don't have time to be sad over it right now, that'll come later. Right now you have to go meet Corner in the common room! Now, go! I'll probably see you in the Three Broomsticks at some point." Lily jumped up and started pushing Kailee towards the door.

"Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going!" Kailee laughed.

_Sev POV: _

Sev was sitting in the common room when Kailee came down the stairs from her dorm. She had a huge grin on her face, one that he hadn't seen since the night of the party. That was how he knew she hadn't seen him yet. Any time she saw him, she schooled her face into a blank expression, refusing to show any emotion. He hated himself for that. He had hoped to try to talk to her again before she left for her date but Corner had already come down the stairs.

It had honestly taken every piece of self control that Sev had not to hex his roommate every time that he came back to the dorm after spending time with Kailee. Before Corner had started spending time with her, Sev had no issue with the bloke. He was an okay guy. Now, he hated him though. It was supposed to be Sev who was making her smile like that, not some other bloke.

Sev had decided not to go to Hogsmead this weekend, not sure if he could handle seeing Kailee laugh at Corner's jokes or even worse, snogging him, but as the two left the common room, he changed his mind. Sev jumped up from his chair and took off up the stairs to find the cloak that Teddy had given him at the beginning of the term. Sev grinned. He finally had a reason to use it.

_Kailee POV: _

Kailee had to admit that Corner was at least interesting. Thankfully, he didn't spend the majority of the time talking about himself like McLaggen did. He seemed legitimately interested in what she had to say, even though she tried to keep the topics light. To her surprise, she was actually having a good time.

They had decided to skip Madame Puddifoot's, declaring it much too cheesy and headed to The Three Broomsticks. Now they were just sitting in a booth talking about nothing of importance. 'I think I could come to fancy him.' She thought as he got up to get them a couple of more butterbeers. He wasn't Sev, but he was nice and respectful and didn't care when she went off rambling about Quidditch. This could be a good thing. Maybe.

_Sev's POV:_

He had planned on ruining her date. He had had it all planned out and was just going to do it, but as he saw her sitting there, laughing, looking happier than she had in a long while, he realized he couldn't. He was standing inside the Three Broomsticks underneath the Invisibility Cloak, not three feet away from her. Though he couldn't ruin her date, he also couldn't make himself stand there and watch as another guy made her happy.

He quickly turned and walked out of the Three Broomsticks and back to the chilly air. He saw Scorpius and Rose walking in his direction and took the cloak off of his head, leaving the rest of his body covered. He saw Rose's eyes widen when she saw him and ran over to him.

"What happened?" Rose demanded brushing his hair out of his face. Obviously his face was betraying his emotions again. "You're aware that you're just a floating head right now, right?" Scorpius added slyly.

"I can't do it." He replied. "I was going to go in there and ruin her date. Find a way to make him look like a clumsy git or something. But then, I saw how happy she was. She was happier than she has been since the summer. If he makes her happy, then I can't ruin it. I won't." He pulled the cloak back over his head and walked away.

Just before he got out of earshot he heard Rose say, "Dear Merlin, he's in love with her."

End Chapter.

**A/N: Alright guys, that's it for Chapter 13. It'll be wrapping up soon. Only maybe 1 or 2 Chapters more, then "I don't Like her, I swear!" Will be complete! After that I'll be starting either James's story or Lily's! When you review *hint hint* tell me which one you want to see next! But for now I've got to go! My sister wants her computer! I'll probably finish the story up tonight and post by midnight my time **

**Yours Truly,**

**Rae**


	14. Heading Home

_Chapter 14: Heading Home_

_Sev's POV:_

It had been a month and a half since Kailee's date with Corner and they had been nearly inseparable since that day. Sev had nearly given up. It had been commented on that he was nowhere near the same person that he used to be. When he looked in the mirror he was disgusted with what he saw. His hair was dull, he had dark circles under his eyes. The only thing that was doing better was his grades and that was only because he buried himself in his studies when he wasn't burying himself in some random girl for a few moments distraction. He hated himself for that, but there was really nothing more that he could do.

But, now the castle was preparing for the Christmas Holidays, two long weeks without having to see Kailee and Corner all over each other, being disgustingly happy. He was mainly looking forward to the holidays because of a letter his father had sent him. According to the letter, there was a surprise for the whole family and it was, in a way, a blast from his father's past. There could be any number of things that could be a blast from his father's past, but Harry had been deliberately vague. Sev hoped to Merlin that it was a good blast, because he wasn't in any shape to deal with bad news. He sighed as he double checked that he had everything packed and made his way down to the common room.

James was staying at the castle for the Christmas Holidays, just like every Weasley of their generation on their last year. Yet another thing that Teddy had started. Since they were not going to be returning to the castle in the fall, they wanted to spend as much time there as they could. Hogwarts was like a second home to them, but years one through six, you had to come home regardless of what was happening. Part of Sev wanted to stay at the castle with his brother even though he knew he couldn't. The same day that he gotten the letter from his father, he had also gotten a letter from Teddy saying that when he got home they were going to have a talk about what happened. Obviously, someone had written Teddy about how he had been acting. He was going to hex whoever did into next year when he found out who told his god brother.

As bad as it was, the only thing that made him happy about everything that was going on, was knowing that Kailee wasn't near as happy with Corner as she acted. She could pretend to fancy him all she wanted, but Sev could read her like an open book and she really didn't want to be with him.

_Kailee's POV:_

The train ride back to London had gone by faster than it normally did for Kailee. She had spent the trip in a compartment with Lily and Mitchell. Corner had asked her to be his girlfriend a couple of weeks after their Hogsmead date and she had said yes, even though she knew she shouldn't. Like before, she though he was a nice enough bloke, but she really didn't fancy him. He was just a distraction. She hated that fact that she was still hurt over what Sev had said that night two months ago, but there was really nothing she could do about it.

When Corner asked if they would get to see each other over the holiday she had lied and said that she was going to be busy helping her father with things around the house. She felt a little bad about lying to him, but she really just needed a break from him. It was tiring acting like she was as happy as people thought she should be. Lily was the only one who knew the truth, but she didn't judge her for it. Unlike Lily, Kailee didn't have music to distract herself with. She envied her that.

Now, Kailee was standing in her room at her small town home in London. She looked around and saw that her father hadn't messed with anything in her since she left. That was normal but for some reason it made her feel better about everything that had been going on. At least some things didn't change.

She jumped when she heard a light knock on her door. Kailee turned around and saw her father standing in the doorway. "I have two tickets to see Puddlemere United play tomorrow night, how about it?" He asked smiling down at her.

Kailee grinned for real for the first time in months. "That sounds amazing, Dad."

"I thought you'd say that. I also wanted to tell you, we'll be spending Christmas with the Potters and Weasleys." Kailee's smile fell.

"Do we have to, Dad? I was looking forward to just being home." Kailee asked with a grimace.

Her dad looked worried for a moment. "I thought you'd be happy to have a chance to spend time with Sev. You two were thick as thieves last I checked."

Kailee sighed. "Not anymore. We kind of had a falling out."

Oliver walked over and sat down on her bed, patting the spot beside him. "Do you want to talk about it? You know you can tell me anything, munchkin."

Kailee loved her dad more than ever in that moment. She honestly had no idea what she would do without him. She sat down beside her father and everything just came out. By the time she had finished her story she was in tears again. "I just don't know what to do, Daddy. I really like him a lot, I think I might love him, but he hurt me." She glared at him when he chuckled.

"Kai, boys are stupid, especially fifteen year old boys. Did you know that I met your mother when I was fifteen?" He asked quietly, putting his arm around her.

"No, I didn't." She replied.

"It was the summer before my sixth year at Hogwarts. I had gone to this Quidditch camp. It was for players who wanted to go professional one day. Of course, at the time, I lived and breathed Quidditch and going pro was my dream, as it had been for years. Your mum was one of the best players there. She already had teams scouting her, just waiting for her to graduate so that they could try to sign her. She was a Chaser. Sometimes, I think I fell in love with her the moment she got the first goal past me. I had wanted to try out for the Ballycastle Bats, which at the time was the best team in the League. I didn't start supporting Puddlemere until one day after practice I overheard her say that it was the team she was going to go with if they tried to sign her. I read up on everything about Puddlemere that I could find. I tried everything I could think of to impress her. There were a couple of times that I was rude to her just to get a reaction out of her. For a long time, though, she would barely spare me a glance. One day during practice, I made a particularly rude comment about her technique. I hadn't thought twice about it until later that day when I was passing the girls changing room and I heard someone crying. I knew that everyone else had left, or so I thought, so I walked in to see who was upset. Your mum was sitting there, tears rolling down her face. I remember it like it was yesterday. When she saw me she jumped up from her spot and slapped me across the face yelling at me for being such a prat. It was then that I found out that she had been trying to impress me, too, I was just too much of a git to realize it." Oliver stopped and smiled for a moment, seemingly lost in the past. Kailee just sat there quietly, waiting for her father to continue with his story. He took a deep breath and picked up where he left off. "I remember her just yelling at me, screaming on the top of her lungs and all I could do was stare at her. I remember thinking that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And she was, at least up in until I saw you for the first time." He squeezed her arm and Kailee giggled. "Finally, to shut her up almost as much as I wanted to, I kissed her. I saw stars." Oliver paused again. "It was because of her that I tried out for Puddlemere after I graduated, you know. It was a last ditch effort to ensure that I had her attention, even though we had been together for two years already. I was still trying to impress her." Oliver chuckled. "The point, Kai, is that sometimes you have to just go a slap some sense into them and call them a git before they really get it. From what you've told me, Sev did fancy you, even if he didn't know how to show it. Maybe, you should just forgive him. Give him a chance to tell you his side of the story. And I think that Christmas is the perfect time for that to happen."

"I've avoided him for two months, Daddy. Even went as far as to get into a relationship with another bloke. What if he doesn't want to tell me his side of the story anymore?" Kailee asked quietly, looking down at her lap.

"Well, that's when you slap him and tell him he's a git for what he said. Maybe you ought to do that anyway." Oliver grinned at his daughter. "Now, I'm going to go fix dinner while you unpack. Think about what I said, munchkin."

End Chapter.

**A/N: One more chapter left guys! Get ready for Christmas with the Potters! I didn't plan for the heart to heart with Oliver but looking back now, it was the right way to go, and you got to find out how Oliver Wood met the love of his life! Naturally, he would have met her playing Quidditch! You know the drill! Review! I'll probably have the last chapter up tonight regardless, but I want to know how you liked it!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Rae**


	15. Please Forgive Me Blast From The Past

**A/N: There are two major Parts to this Chapter hence the two titles! This will be the final Chapter of "I Don't Like Her, I Swear!" Most people feel sad when a story is coming to an end, but I'm actually happy about it! Mainly because I know what's going to happen next! So, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I've pumped out 11 Chapters in about a week. Here it is, my loves. Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Final Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

_Chapter 15: Please Forgive Me/ A Blast From The Past_

_Sev's POV: _

Sev was sitting in the living room of the Burrow with Teddy, waiting for everyone to arrive. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was gathering at the Burrow for dinner. Tomorrow, everyone would be at their own houses, spending time with their separate families, but it was tradition to have dinner at the Burrow the night before. It wasn't just going to be family this year, either. The Longbottoms were coming, as well as Kailee and her father, Oliver Wood. When Sev first heard that Kailee would be joining them for Christmas Dinner, he was torn between being happy because he'd actually have a chance to see her without Corner hanging all over her and being upset because he knew that Lily probably wouldn't let him anywhere near her, mother hen that she was.

After his talk with Teddy though, Sev felt a lot better about the situation. All he had to do was get her alone and with this crush, it shouldn't be as hard as one would think. All he had to do was follow her out if she was to go outside alone, and knowing Kailee, she would. He didn't care anymore. He would get down on his knees and beg her to forgive him if he had to. He wanted his best mate back, but this time he wanted her back as more. Corner would just have to get over it. Sev Potter always got what he wanted, even if he did sometimes have to wait.

For now, though, he would just wait for her to show up. Teddy was sitting across the room from him, softly playing his guitar. It still amazed him how easily Teddy could just pick up any instrument and know how to play it. He was playing some muggle song. He said it was called "Right Here Waiting" by a band called Staind. As Sev listened to his god brother sing the lyrics, he wanted to laugh at how much it suited his current situation.

"You know, you and Lily always do that. You always seem to have a song that will fit whatever is going on at the moment." Sev told Teddy.

"It used to annoy Tori to know end." Teddy replied smiling at the thought of his fiancée. "No matter what was she would talk about, I would always be able to burst out in song at a moment's notice. She still doesn't understand why I have this fascination with music, but she likes it in her own right. I think it's more along the lines of she likes it when I sing." Teddy smirked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. What made you want to start playing?" Sev asked him.

"Uncle Harry took me to a Weird Sisters concert when I was twelve. It was probably a bit young to be going to a concert, but I had been looking at old pictures of my parents and saw my mum wearing one of their T-Shirts, so I asked him if I could see them. I think it was just something to make myself feel closer to my parents, I guess. Well, at the concert, I couldn't keep my eyes off of the guitarist. On the way back to the house, I was staying with you guys for the weekend, I asked Harry if he thought that my Grandmum would buy me a guitar. He said that he didn't know, but if I wanted him to, he'd get me one. Of course, I jumped all over that offer. The next day, we went out and he bought me one. I took a couple of lessons but I caught on pretty fast and the next thing we knew, I was playing better than my teacher." Teddy laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I think I need a hobby of some sort. I can't go around being depressed like I have been." Sev replied.

"I'm telling you, mate, just talk to her. She's about to be here and her boyfriend isn't here to stand in the way. Get her alone and talk to her. It's been a while since it happened, she can't stay mad forever." Teddy told him, stopping his playing. "I'm serious, Sev. Try it."

Oh, he planned to.

_Kailee's POV: _

Kailee stepped out of the fireplace right behind her father, and she was nearly tackled to the ground by Lily.

"I've missed you so much! My cousins have been driving me insane!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's only been a week, Lils." Kailee said laughing.

"I don't care! They've all lost their minds! The entire lot!" Lily told her with a serious expression. "And Dad has some sort of surprise for us all and he won't tell anyone what it is. I think Aunt Lixi knows, but she's the only one."

This could get interesting quick, Kailee decided. Before she did anything though, she needed to talk to Lily alone. "Can I talk to you for a moment? It's kind of important." She whispered to the younger girl.

Lily's eyes went wide. "Of course, come with me." Lily dragged Kailee out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor. "Now what is it?" She asked once she pulled her into a bedroom off to the left.

"Look, I have to talk to Sev tonight. I promised my dad that I'd try to fix things, even if Sev and I were only friends again." That was partially the truth but she wasn't sure how Lily would react to the thought of Kailee slapping Sev before snogging him senseless. "So, if we get the chance, can you please not interrupt? Trust me, I am more than grateful to you for the past couple of months, but it's time for us to settle things once and for all."

Lily just looked at her for a moment, as if sizing her up. "Okay, but be careful. I know that you plan on telling him you love him. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

This time it was Kailee's eyes that went wide. "H-how did you know?"

"Because I can read it all over your face. But, it's okay. In case you haven't noticed, Sev has been going around depressed as hell since you got with Corner. He loves you, Kai. I know he does. Just let him explain before you do anything rash alright?" Lily looked up at her. "I know that I've been helping you avoid him and all, but he is still my brother, even if he is a git. I kind of feel a little bit bad for it." Lily told her.

"Don't feel bad, please! You've been the best friend I could hope for in this, Lils. I just think it's time to set the record straight with Albus Potter." Kailee grinned.

Lily burst out laughing. "Oh, I do love you, Kai! I hope you two get together honestly. But first, you have to drop that dunce, Corner."

Little did Lily know, she already had.

_Sev's POV:_

Sev saw his sister come down the stairs alone. He walked over to her with a questioning look on his face.

"Kailee is up in Mum's old room. She wants to talk to you. You better not mess this up, Albus Severus." Lily told him before walking away.

Sev started up the stairs at a near sprint. He met Kailee at the top of the stairs. All he did was look at her for a moment. He tried to take a step towards her but it was like his feet were glued to the ground. He glanced up and saw the mistletoe hanging above them. Sometimes he loved his family, and this was one of those times.

"It looks like we're not going to be able to move from this spot unless we kiss." He said, pointing up. It wasn't much but it was the best thing he could come up with at the spot. It had been two months since Kailee had been this close to him and now he was nervous. "I need to talk to you, Kailee."

"I know. I need to talk to you too, but I'd prefer it if it wasn't in view of your entire family." She told him.

"Then I guess you'll just have to kiss me." He replied, smirking. For the first time in months, he felt somewhat like his normal self. He couldn't help but all out grin when he saw the blush rise up in Kailee's cheeks.

She looked uncertain, so he decided to make the first move. Her biting her lip had proved to be too much for him to handle at the moment. He put his hands on her waist and slowly lowered his head to hers, giving her a chance to pull away. She didn't. He lightly brushed his lips against her, which meant they could move now, but he wasn't about to let her get away that easily. When he felt her hands on his shoulders he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After two months of distance, he could not, would not, let her go without a fight this time. He knew that she hadn't quite forgiven him yet, but she was finally kissing him back and that had to stand for something. When she wrapped her arm around his neck, he finally felt like he had found what he had been missing.

Finally, they had to come up for air. He buried his face in her neck, whispering "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear."

Kailee laughed which caught him off guard. "I'll forgive you, but I have to do something first." She told him with a smirk that made his slightly worried. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room where she and Lily had just talked in, closing the door behind them. When she turned back to him, she reached back and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" He demanded, lifting a hand to his now red cheek.

"For being such a foul git! Don't you dare kiss me the way you did and then swear to our mates that you don't like me again!" She glared at him, but he could see the smile that was trying to form.

"But I don't like you." He replied grinning, knowing that it was going to earn him another slap. Sure enough, with a stricken face, she reached up to slap him again, but this time he caught her wrist and dragged her to him. "I don't like you, Kai. I love you. I was just too stupid to realize what it was before it was too late." He said with a straight face before leaning down and kissing her.

This time when she kissed him back, he knew that it was without any hesitation on either of their parts, but a thought made him cut the kiss short. "You have to break up with Corner, Kai. I'm not going to be the guy on the side."

"I met up with him a couple of days ago and ended it. I sort of had a feeling about how this would turn out."

_Lily POV:_

Lily sat on the couch in the living room as Aunt Lixi told everyone to quiet down. It was time for the surprise that her dad had been hiding from them since they got home from Hogwarts. She had to admit, she was a little excited about it. Part of her had always loved surprises, making Christmas her favorite holiday. Kailee thought about her brother and best friend up stairs. They had gotten their own little present early, she guessed since they hadn't come down the stairs yet. She smirked to herself. She loved it when things went the way she wanted them to.

Her thoughts were cut short when her father walked into the room from the kitchen, followed by a man about her father's age, maybe a few years older with somewhat dark skin, he looked to be mix raced to Lily, and a boy about her age with slightly brighter skin than the older man, wavy black hair and grey eyes that held a mischievous twinkle that she knew could only mean pranks well enough to make her uncle George proud. She has seen that smile somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where. In fact, the boy looked oddly familiar, in general, but she knew she had never met him before.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Orion and Jude. They are Sirius's son and grandson." Harry told the group at large with all the subtlety of a sledge hammer.

Lily's mouth dropped. That's where she had seen the boy before. Except it wasn't him, it was an old picture of her dad's godfather from when he went to Hogwarts.

Sev and Kailee sprinted down the stairs, sliding into the living room. When they skidded to a stop, it was Sev who broke the astonished silence that was hanging over the room.

"What'd we miss?" Sev asked to the room in general.

If he only knew. Three of the four Marauder's had reproduced, albeit one was obviously unknowingly, and the third generation Black had come home to take his place.

End Story.

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So, which do you want? Lily or James? Thanks for the reviews everyone! I've loved writing this story! You guys are amazing!**

**Yours Truly, **

**Rae**


	16. Author's Note!

**A/N:**

**HEY! Don't hate me; this is not an update in the traditional sense, but an update on what I'm going to be doing now that this story is over. I thought about doing Lily next, but then I realized that she's going to end this particular Trilogy. Someone asked for an epilogue to this story, but if was to write that, it would give too much away in the story line! However, James's and Lily's will have epilogues! James is going to be next simply because his story sort of coincides with Sev's. In other words, you've already met James's future wife! I don't expect James's to be as long, but then again, I didn't think Sev's story was going to drag out as much as it did. **

**In response to a review that I got from JustMeMarissa!**

**I actually wrote this story in nine months. I started "I don't like her, I swear!" in September of 2011, but I was going to college at the time (I'm now on Summer break). I had posted the first four chapters then I abandoned it until last week. The rest of it had come out within the last week. I was updating one to two chapters a day, sometimes three. I just couldn't stop writing! And I loved it! **

**Alright, so as I said, James is next. I'll be writing his first chapter today! And probably the second and third as well! Be looking for it! It will be called, "Not Your Average Fairytale". It will be James. S. P./ OC Rated M. This story on the other hand, will actually have a reason to be Rated M and not just for language! There will probably be Limes and Lemons in it so if you don't like that stuff, you can skip over those parts! **

**And Marissa, you're right! I can't leave my readers hanging now!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Rae**


End file.
